The Insights of Victors
by Prying11Pandora7
Summary: We know the stories of some of the victors of the brutal Hunger Games, we know roughly how they won their games and some we know about in detail. This is a story from the very beginning all the way to the end, an account so to speak of all those whose voices were never heard. How tributes are turned into victors and some into heroes. The 1st Hunger Games all the way to the 76th.
1. 1 - 6

_Hi guys! _

_So I have many projects underway right now and this is a little something I was inspired to create after watching Catching Fire and falling completely in love with The Hunger Games trilogy even more. It always intrigued me what happened to the Victors we know and the ones still in the shadows, how they became the victors they are today. I began by just writing a one-shot to cure some writer's block on the very 1st games and the final Hunger Games, but then I decided why not fill in all the blanks? I don't know how often this has been done as a fanfic, I haven't read many other Hunger Games fanfics yet and am slowly working my way through some. _

_I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

**1.**

**Jenessa Everton, Female, District 12.**

I'm standing in a wide expanse of greenery, as I peer around me I notice the vast amounts of it stretching out before and behind me. The deafening roars pierce me from every side, they could burst my eardrums then and there, they were so excited as I look around. My eyes, which had been submerged in total darkness before as I rose up from the underground, were still trying to adjust themselves to the brightness. I have no concept of the day, time or where I was. All I know is that the sun blazing down from above is not real. It is artificial. Sitting high above in rows upon rows, there must have been thousands of them there pushing each other to get a better view of me. They were odd creatures, oddly beautiful and oddly alarming, I wasn't sure why anyone would want to change the colour of their hair or skin. They look so unreal as some held up little binoculars, one of them staring at me and then pointing when they saw that I had caught them. I was faintly aware of something counting down, it sounded like a huge gong but it was so faint against the chanting crowds I paid it little attention. The men that paraded around my home dressed in white, the _invaders_ as we call them, who ripped me from my family and took me far away. They never spoke to me, even when I pleaded, begged and struck out at them. They were always so impassive, their only threat being the cocking of their guns. How I despise weapons. My parents had used them often, only when absolutely necessary but those times had become more and more frequent as of late. We rose up finally. We were sick, we were tired of the Capitol. Their rule over Panem and the districts we all belong to is horrible. We starve, we struggle, we die and they masquerade round without a care in the world. We had had enough.

My father led the rebellion in our District. He was one of the first to catch on to District 13's ideology. As soon as talk of an invasion of the Capitol itself spread throughout all the districts, all starting from 13, did we all began to rise up. Blood stained the dirt streets almost every night. We abolished those who favoured the Capitol, those who tried to quell our desires for our own independence. They aren't just desires, they are desperate needs and remain so to this day. We were winning. Everyone in the Districts knew it. We had driven the Capitol's forces out of the thirteen Districts they tormented daily. It was obvious, the Capitol needs us. They can't possibly flourish without us, we provide them with everything from the clothes on their backs to the food they eat. We just refused to give it to them, ate it ourselves, wore the clothes we threaded ourselves. It was a very unusual sight to behold but I loved it all the same. The Capitol bred thousands of creatures, muttations we called them. They were beings crossed from science, freaks of nature which should never have been created. Huge rabbid squirrels and wasps that stung with poisonous gases. We didn't know they were dangerous till they were unleashed on us from the giant hovercrafts that flew above our heads. They could have dropped as many as they liked however, if there was one thing we knew how to be it was resilient.

Then District 13 was gone. The Capitol had an ace up their sleeve and executed it perfectly. The bombs struck and combined with the nuclear waste the District created in a toxic mixture. You could see the explosions from my own District and the tables turned as fast as District 13 was destroyed. The ace had fundamentally altered everything. We were at a loss, my father was at a loss. They took him long ago after he tried to carry on. He infiltrated the Capitol as the original plan was with leaders from Districts 2, 4, 8 and 11. I know he's dead, I'm more than old enough to understand what happens when someone goes missing for a month. The Capitol's airforce took down the whole rebellion that night. The Capitol's positioning in the Rockies was perfection, it made the rebels easy targets. It was as if nothing had happened at all for a while. The Capitol had reclaimed its hold on us all and we knew better than to try again. The invaders in white had been created, soliders taken from District 2 who had been brainwashed into following the Capitol. They slaughtered anyone who spoke out of line, who stepped out of turn. But the murdering stopped, they stopped making examples of random citizens. The firing squads stopped every dawn and we all believed that normalcy was going to reign supreme once again. But then they took me.

They took me and another boy from my District, they pulled us onto the steps of the Justice Building. I could tell from their eyes they knew who I was. I was the daughter of the leader of District 12, the boy beside me was the son of my father's second in command. He was my friend. Our families too were taken, I don't know where too. I tried to fight them all off, I tried to use anything I could as a weapon. I injured one but they caught me again whispering excitedly as they bundled us onto a train. I don't remember much after they sedated me. I was sealed inside a dark room, with someone giving me instructions. They were dressed in a multitude of colours from head to toe, telling me about weapons and ordering me to stay alive whatever happened. The only real words that registered in my head was the words, 'If you want to live you must kill. To win you must eliminate all those weaker than you.' I didn't fully understand the man's words but I knew what he was implying. It was after all, what the Capitol had done to the rebels. Squashed their competition, bombed them till there was nothing left.

My eyes are staring at the haul of weapons in front of me now. There are swords, knives, maces, arrows. I understand exactly what that man meant as I look around at the other children positioned around the weapons in a ring, the only thing between us was the weapons and it seemed pretty obvious what the Capitol wanted from us now. They couldn't be serious. We're children. Most of them are anyway. I must be one of the oldest here, some looked no older than twelve, but I knew what we all had in common. We were the children of the leaders from every District. Some I knew, some I have played with while our parents discussed battle plans. Then the roaring became deafening as my eyes connected with a boy of my age whose face was twisted between grim understanding and horror. Other looked shocked, but even as this display officially began none of us dared to move. None of us wanted to approach the barbaric instruments before us. Every weapon was designed to cause pain, to shed blood. The younger, tributes they seemed to call us, looked confused and scared. I thought of my father and as I did so I took a deep breath and decided to be brave. I took the first step off the plate and onto the soft grass below, the crowd silenced at once wondering what I was going to do. But the sounds of crying caught my attention and I saw one of the youngest girls crying, hiding her face from view in her black jacket and I find myself walking over to her. I don't know what I can say to her, I don't know what I can do to save any of them. I take her hand which causes her to look up at me in surprise, her big blue eyes were wide in fear but I just smile gently, reassuring her with my eyes. The two of us looked up at the citizens of the Capitol who were bearing down on us like starving vultures, ready and raring to see us spill each other's blood. But it was not going to happen, as the boy from my District stepped over to me and took my other hand shaking his head. The others, confused or not follow suit, till we were all standing in a line, hands held looking up at the President in his little box with rage, anger and desperation shining in our eyes. We are not going to destroy each other in this way. The President of the Capitol held eye contact only with me, I'm sure my bottom lip is quivering and my face is contorting into a snarl as I shake my head slowly, and giving us all a look of bored surprise he raises his right am. I wonder what it meant as the Capitol start throwing things at us for being so thoroughly unentertaining. The men in white begin to rise up from the tubes we had exited from and still we stand firm. Children, between the ages of twelve and eighteen who are standing up to the Capitol silently avenging the loss of our families. I can see it in the calculating President's eyes that there is no one left in Panem who I love. The men in white begin to walk towards us, the one nearest to me speaks.

"You must follow the rules, tributes." He warned dangerously cocking his gun.

"We are rebels, not tributes." I spit back my voice equally deadly. Then girl next to me quiveres and I tightened my grip on her hand. The man steps even closer to me, he stinks of some foul odour and before I can help myself, my father flashes before my eyes. I give him the hardest shove I possibly can, putting all of my seventeen year old strength into it. He topples back and the first gunshot goes off. I paused at once and looked down waiting to see the bullet wound, the blood spewing forth but there was none. There were screams from behind me and I turn. The little girl whose hand I had been holding just minutes before was dead, her face obscured by the tall grass. The children around begin crying or were just stoic as the man in white climbes to his feet and smirks at me, I too was screaming now. Tears are falling from my eyes and I can't stop them. Another gun shot rings out and a boy drops to the ground, the man in white had snuck up from behind and shot him in the back of the head. The other children run at once in all directions but there is nowhere to run. Some make for the pile of weapons and pick them up before staring at them at a complete loss at how to use them. More gunshots rain as the Capitol watching above ooh and awww at the barbaric display before them, some began pointing to the running tributes below them making notes on paper and some handing over money to others. I stare at the man in white I just pushed over, his gun has fallen to the floor and I seize it on the spur of the moment. The man in white laughes at me shaking his head and wagging a finger at me, I hiss at him. More gunshots are ringing in my ears and turning briefly I see the boy from my District fall with a smack to the floor, his eyes wide and blank, the mace still in his hand. I scream so loudly my throat burns and I bite my tongue so blood coats my mouth as I fire. The peacekeeper falls, his face caught between shock and menace, he seemes to be swearing his revenge on me as he collapses and the gun shots echo across the arena like torrential rain. I duck instinctively and shut my eyes trying to make myself as small as possible as the crowd scream it's approval, my fellow rebel tributes scream as they die and I cover my ears with my hands, the gun useless and out of bullets.

Then they drag me up and stand me up a few inches away from a boy who looks to be about eighteen, the oldest out of us all. I stared at him as the remaining peacekeepers surround us both, forming a tight circle and more were flooding the arena from the underground tubes. All their guns are trained on us. The boy is holding a lethal blade in his hand and is shaking all over but his eyes hold a feral, determined, steely glimmer in them I hadn't seen in any other here. He is gripping his weapon tightly with both hands so his knuckles are turning white and he looks upon me with his teeth gritting together. I am aware my mouth is bleeding and I wipe it but a peacekeeper grabs my arms and pointed to the weapons. I shake my head again but when I see the boy opposite me tighten his grip I take a smallish knife and they all seem happy. The crowd is screaming our names, how they know them I have no idea and the boy advances on me. I stare at him wondering what on earth he is doing.

"I don't want to hurt you. But I have no choice, they will kill me if I don't." He begs raising his blade a little.

"You don't have to do this. We can still show them they can't control us, why would you want to live like this?"

"I don't, but I must live. I'm not ready to die."

"Neither was that little girl." I shriek back at him, there are chuckles from around and my grip tightens on my knife too.

"It's better than not living at all." He whispers more to reassure himself than anyone else and then his pupils widen, they seem to engulf his eyes as he attacks. He swings and I dodge to the side at once, a cry tearing from my lips at his betrayal and I deflect his next blow. His strikes are wild, he swings the sword about with no real skill but I too am terrified for my life. I try to run but he grabs my leg and pulls me down. I kick out viciously and he stumbles to the grass below as well and tries to climb on top of me. I attempt to kick him again but it doesn't work. We are near the mass of weapons as I struggle to get away from him, his eyes bore down into mine shining with ferocity and ruefulness. "I'll make it painless." He whispers and my eyes widen as he raises his arm with the blade. I have no problem dying, I want to die proud like my father did, not under some snivelling coward who would betray our very philosophies the second a gun was pointed at him. It is this thought that convinces me to stab my knife into his upper arm. He howls in agony as my hand finds a quiver of arrows closes to me and he swings again, the blade cutting into my side and I cry out too as blood begins to dribble down my sticky side. He raises his arms again, pulling my knife out, deciding to end me with my own knife instead, I try to run once more but he seizes my neck with his arms enveloping me ready to plunge my own knife into my back. I writhe and lash out like a snake, landing a good elbow to his ribs effectively knocking the wind out of him and wheel back round to face him. He lifts his arms to strike once again and stops. His eyes slowly begin to dim, begin to lose the animalistic qualities they had possessed a minute before as he slowly sinks to the ground. I watch him do it not understanding what could have made him falter as he starts to fall on me, his weight going to crush me underneath him. His blood is coating the grass making the whole arena smell of thick blood as I try to release my right hand from whatever it is holding and bring with it a bleeding arrow. I looked down at the arrow as the wound it had made in the boy's stomach grows larger and larger, it seems to engulf him like a black hole as he finally falls to the earth. I drop the arrow seeing the blood on my fingertips and instantly go to wipe them on my trousers. I scream as I look at the twenty three bodies lying all around me and the peacekeepers are nodding, giving me looks of admiration. I start at the dead boy at my feet, the realisation that I had just killed washing over me as high above the Capitol screams it's favour and a canon booms in the distance. I stand there as the peacekeeper advances on me then and I pick up the murderous arrow in defence. They aim with their guns to blow me to pieces when a resounding voice echoes over the whole arena.

"No don't kill her." It instructs and the peacekeepers halt at once. "Let us have..." He pauses to find the right word and the tension is insurmountable, "A victor of these games. Someone to admire and look up to." His voice is calm yet malicious and I hate it. "This girl here has proven herself. She has overcome everything in order to win and she should be commended for her efforts." My eyes widen and I shake my head in horror whimpering, wanting nothing more than to crouch over and wretch on the grassy floor as the President gives me my title. I would rather die than wear it with honour. "She is the winner of the first annual Hunger Games."

**2. **

**Herb Saunters, Male, District 2.**

It was very much the same as the year before none of us would move, we didn't want to and we didn't know what to do even if we had gone for the weapons. Instead of the grass I had seen last year, when they forced us to watch in the square, the terrain is cracked earth, dry and parched as if it hasn't drunk water in years. It feels firm underneath my feet and I can feel the energy radiating off me but I have nowhere that I want to put it. We all just stand there looking at each other as the crowds cheers began to die as the Hunger Games, I think they call them, began. None of us will move, we all just shake our heads. Some of us are children they couldn't find for the first games, such as the boy from the Rebel Leader of District 1 and the girl from 6. Some of us are impertinent children like me who assaulted the Peacekeepers in the streets who were rounded up, and others were just simply unfortunate. There is talk between the Districts of the Capitol making a list of rules, a guidelines for these games which we will all have no choice but to follow. I don't understand why they are calling us tributes but it doesn't matter. We all know what they want from us, a good show. A good display of kills, the gorier and bloodier the better. We don't join hands. We're not that strong, we know what will happen if we defy the Capitol but we don't want to kill each other. But then the Peacekeepers rise out of the tubes when we don't move a muscle and they train their guns on us, one of the tributes from District 8 is dead at once. We run, some of us grab weapons and try to fight off the looming peacekeepers and they too are shot, blown to pieces while I'm one of the few who run towards the corners of the arena and I thrust my hands up to the multicoloured Capitol citizens, some who take a couple of pictures of me as I beg for them to help me and some begin to actually sympathise and whisper to their fellows. But the peacekeepers have slaughtered over two thirds of us now and the few of us who are left are shoved towards the pile of weapons and forced to fight. I only have to kill one of them, the other three have picked each other off and I am running for my life, weaving in and out of the peacekeepers who have stowed their guns away and are now watching us eagerly, occasionally shouting for the tribute behind me to finish me off. I snatch a broad sword from the pile of weapons and I turn round and slash at the tribute. I don't care anymore, I just want it to be over. The blade slices through his throat and decapitates him where he stands. I drop the sword in horror as I see the severed ligaments and tendons gushing hot scarlet blood and I dissolve into tears. It's not manly but I don't care and all around me is the sound of applause. I know I'm the second victor of the Hunger Games before the President even announces it and I cry out a blood curdling scream and seize the nearest knife to me and go to stab myself in the stomach, my sanity is slowly leaving me but the peacekeepers wrestle the blade out of my hands and I cry out again as they drag me away, my tears mingling with the blood from the tribute I just murdered in order to win.

**3. **

**Gig Norton, Male, District 3.**

I find it oddly curious and bizarrely fitting that as I stare up at the Capitol screaming my name, I have won. I am from District 3 and I am the victor of the 3rd Hunger Games. The name has caught on well and I am rather proud of my accomplishment even though a part of me screams how barbaric it is. I only won because my District is Technology and they put a taser in the pile of weapons, no one knew how to use any of the weapons with the few who chose to fight wielding their weapons with no real skill at all. But the taser was sneaky and I could get in close and shock them, charging the volts up till they were fried before my eyes. I cried when I ended the first one, but I had watched them kill all those tributes weaker than themselves, the Districts who hadn't gone grovelling to the Capitol hoping they might be spared from two of their children participating in the games. A treaty had been constructed where each District's children between the ages of 12 and 18 would be 'reaped' as in chosen by random to compete in the games. Some of the Districts who are friendlier with the Capitol thought they might be exempt, but they were not. Others like 7, 8 and most importantly 12 tried to revolt and were punished severely. I don't know why 12 was complaining when the first ever victor had come from that District, even if she did kill herself a week later. I hated the children from 1, 2 and 4 who were the only ones left besides me. I killed the girl from 4 without thinking about it and then I targeted the others. I was so angry at them for being the first to start the bloodbath as I had nicknamed it, the peacekeepers haven't fired one single bullet. They just lean against the sides watching the violence. They come from District 2, they are bred there like a factory and I taser the boy and girl tributes from their District with no regret at all. There was just me and the boy from 4 left. The boy was no match for my taser however and as I pushed the device to it's full limit the crowd showered me with praise. I basked in their delighted shouts as they chanted my name and the taser, my saviour and lifeline is still clenched in my hand.

**4. **

**Juniper Barder, Female, District 11.**

The arena is a maze, there are hedges everywhere and as I run through them at flying speeds I lose the tribute behind me. I have heard them screaming and I don't care about any of them, I just want this all to end, I just want to be back with my family in the trees. Although I am happy that I can run and hide unlike the other years, I can collect my thoughts and the hedges mean I can't see as much of the Capitol watching us. I can only see the top few rows. I hear footsteps approaching and I panic wheeling around, I have no weapons at all. They are all placed at the centre of the maze on some kind of horn which marks the centre and I haven't found it yet. I'm beginning to doubt I will now. I don't know how many tributes are left which is horrible because I don't know when it will be over. The footsteps are getting nearer and I look at a patch of hedge near me, it's slightly uneven and I bury myself into it hoping it will be some form of concealment from the tribute hunting me. I press my face into the dirt, it's my only choice. Find those weapons and kill everyone, become a killer, or to try and find somewhere to hide. It's the first time there has ever been anywhere to hide. There are no peacekeepers this year at all. There was no need to entice anyone towards the weapons, some of the children from the slightly wealthier Districts have begun training for the games anyway getting their hands on some weapons and I can bet that some are actually rather lethal now. They went for those weapons straight away. From the few bodies I've tripped over, the wounds are rather clean as if it's been a quick in and out style kill. I pray that the tribute will not notice me, I'm flat out on the ground, thanking my smallish frame and to my absolute luck as the tribute moves on. I hear her scream however and watch as she thumps to the ground her head bludgeoned in and a boy runs past with his District partner and I hear something as the canon sounds above marking the girl's death, it makes my blood chill. The two are laughing over their kill.

**5.**

**Shimmer Carlton, Female, District 1.**

I was reaped and I am ready. I've been waiting for this, I am eighteen one of the eldest and now the older you are, the more likely you are to be in the Hunger Games. I am lucky I've been training with my brothers. Thats what happens when your the only girl among four brothers, you have to be tough in order to live with yourself. But this time the arena is more high tech than I have seen it on my television back home. I can't see or hear the capitol and I've heard there is a forcefield ever since that boy a few years ago tried to claw at some of the public to get their help. The boy from two years ago who had coined the phrase 'bloodbath' for opening part of the games where tributes battle to gain control of the weapons was right. It was gory but as I speared a tribute through the heart, one more down was my thinking strategy, I flicked my hair back and caught a camera in a nearby tree. I lowered my spear when I realised I was the only tribute left by the horn, as the others had all fled into the trees surrounding the arena. I looked at the camera and thought of the masses of people watching me in the Capitol and back home. If I won then I would not only get to go home, but the Capitol will endorse me. All the victors are beginning to get compensated for their valour or something and they are building sites in all the Districts called the Victors Village, giant mansions where the victors can live in peace. I belong in the Victor's Village. I walk over towards the camera and stroke my hair out of my eyes pouting a little, it worked with the boys back home when I wanted something, maybe it would work here in the Capitol too. They love fashion, popularity and expensive things, in those ways we are very much alike. I blow a kiss to the camera and wink before picking up my spear again and tossing a sentence back over my shoulder, "eighteen down and five to go." I sat in the horn marking it as my own territory for the final five tribute to see, daring them to attack me with my mass of weapons. No one comes near me and night falls, the games have never lasted this long before and I'm getting rather hungry. My stomach rumbles and I hear a sweet, plinking sound echo from just outside the horn and see a parachute winding its way towards me. I open it up and see a message from someone in the Capitol.

We Like What We See.

Inside the parachute is a canister of water and some soup, the Capitol have read my mind.

**6.**

**Sweep Pierce, Male, District 5.**

Tears are falling down my dirty, scratched cheeks as I run towards the nearest tree and begin to scale it, but I fall down and don't have the strength to try again yet. There are more items at the giant horn this time, they have put some backpacks around now and it's even more tempting but I'm not stupid enough to go for it like some of the others were. I grabbed a backpack on the outskirts and as I rest by the base of the tree I open it up. There is some rope, a small knife and most importantly a bottle for water and some dried fruit. The last games went on for a couple of days and most of the tributes ended up dying from lack of water, all apart from the girl from 1 who received the first ever parachute of the Hunger Games. I saw her sex appeal and it caught the Capitol's eye at once, they loved her and went so far as to spend their wealth on her. She had plenty of water where the others had none. There were a lot of 'boring' deaths as they called it, not enough bloodshed. They are making sure it doesn't happen again. The arena is much bigger than I can ever remember it being, there is a lake this time, there is a forrest, there is an wide open field and a river too. I don't want to have to kill anyone, they can't all have grabbed backpacks. Surely there are enough other tributes out there ready to kill, they can pick the others off. What if I can climb this tree? I've never climbed a tree before in my life, but I've never killed before either. There might be few things I learn for the first time today.

* * *

_Keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep posting the Chapters regardless however since they are all finished so this will definitely be wrapped up._

_If you have time I'd love for you to check out the very __successful 'As Sweet as Surprises" - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fanfic._

_I have had something huge in the works for ages but am holding off on posting chapters because I want it to be completed before I begin. Far easier to update when it's already written. It's something far darker than anything I've written before and I'd love if you had some guesses as to what it could be. That's all I'm saying for now, I might post a clue at the end of this story._

_xoxo_


	2. 7 - 12

_Told ya I'd be snappy with an update didn't I? I still don't see any reviews yet but this is early times._**  
**

_Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

**7.**

**Chiara Varese, Female, District 2.**

I am staring up at a huge, huge squirrel. It's a chestnut colour and it's teeth look sharp, If it wasn't foaming from the mouth with it's read eyes gleaming rabbidly at me I probably would have tried to cuddle it. I know it sounded demented and I gripped my sword tightly in my hand ready to strike. This was new. I was a devoted follower of the Hunger Games. The Capitol favoured my District deeply, we had a victor already and many of us were keen to prove that we too were capable of winning, of becoming victors. A training centre of our own had been built in our District for us to train in, state of the art. I spent all my free time in there. I knew the cameras were trained on me, the whole Capitol was waiting and this was my moment to prove myself. I want to prove it to my family. I can do this. I lunge forwards and the muttation, I had seen them in the rebellions when I was just a little girl, attacked too. It scratched me and for a moment I was terrified the claws were infected. But I was strong and dedicated, I took the opportunity to sink my blade as deep into that squirrel's gut as I could. It was cute, I might ask if I can mount the fur on my wall in my mansion in Victor Village when I get back home. A parachute drops towards me at once and I smirk. It was a hot, tropical temperature in the arena and many of the tributes were dying from these squirrels who seemed so innocent. I was ready to kill anything in my way of that crown. We all should have seen it coming, tributes stabbing one another wasn't going to be enough to contain the Capitol and their raging blood lust. I am glad my time has come now, before the games become even more deadly. I have heard there is a crack team of people who control every aspect of the games, there are whispers among the Districts of them, gamemakers people are calling them. They choose when the sun comes up and down, they are who makes that canon sound when a tribute dies and they have chosen to bring these muttations into the games. Who says they aren't capable of controlling our minds too in here?

* * *

**8.**

**Orlando Swallow, Male, District 7.**

My fingers are frostbitten, they are frozen solid and blue. I can't move them and I can barely grip my dagger. I've eaten all the food I have left in a desperate last minute try for warmth and I haven't slept since the games started four days ago. They are all dead but me and one other boy. The snow on the ground is brutal, I have tried to climb but can't grip the trees anymore, I just fall down every time and the last time I felt something crack in my back. Not again. I trip over something in the snow and realise it is the body of one of the dead tributes, my heart goes out to them at once. Like most of them they have all died from frostbite, their skin is completely blue, I wouldn't have been surprised if they had been covered in a thin layer of ice. I can see my breath rippling out before my eyes, it looked like steam and the thought makes me think of home once again. Working in the giant lumber mills was better than this, I am a strong boy, nearly a man. I can do this, I can hold on a little longer. No one has sponsored me, as in no one has sent me any of those miracle little parachutes. No one thought I was ever going to make it this far. I ignore my fingers and trudge very slowly up the snow covered hill wondering where on earth this final tribute is hiding. I can see the whole arena before me, there is nowhere to hide from and nowhere to make a shelter, I found a cave but saw a hungry bear inside. It might have been a mutt for all I knew and I took off as soon as I could. Then I see it, a little way off to my left I can't believe I've never seen it before now. She was lucky as I saw the fire flickering away, standing out like a blazing sore thumb amongst the background of eternal white. I stumbled over to her, trying to be as quiet as I can, my boots making deep footprints in the snow as I crunch along. She had been given matches and had lit a fire. It was the only true way anyone was going to survive any longer in these games. Her back is to me and she is rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm, she's young, she's shivering and I'm sure her lips are turning blue. I will make it warm for both of us and I keep my eyes firmly on the in front of me as I bring my dagger down.

* * *

**9.**

**Mags Irvin, Female, District 4.**

The arena was built for me. The gamemakers had created a large beach like setting with large expanses of salt water, there was no food but what we could catch in the waters ourselves. It meant that most people were very hungry, but they wouldn't leave the waters edges in case the occasional fish flopped out of the waters and they could catch it themselves. They made us train this year before hand. They took us to a building in the heart of the Capitol and gave us three days to train at different stations to build up our skills and make the games more interesting. I didn't care for weaponry unlike the strong tributes from District 1 and 2. I knew that I needed to learn how to survive. My District is the fishing District. I know how to fish, that was child's play, we learn how to catch fish before we can talk. I am so grateful I spent time at the edible plants stations, the ones no one else bothered with. I did it mostly, because I struggle with new people. I never expected to have any contact with the other tributes till we were in the arena, training was unusual and instead of showing off and trying to intimidate the others, I was meek and shied away. It was saving my life right now though. I inspected another but carefully and decided it was the same as some I ate a couple of days ago, it had a tangy flavour and I didn't care for nuts much. Not when there was a platter of seafood in the rivers waiting for me. Perhaps if I can just last a little longer I will be able to get some. I've made a couple of traps using some rope and netting but they aren't much. I don't want to kill anyone and I won't if I can help it. But I have always prided myself on the slightly embarrassing ability of mine to be able to make a fishhook out of anything. I'm sure it will save my life a little later, it's a multi-purpose tool after all. I can use it to fish with, and I can use it to kill with if it really comes to that. The District partners from 9 abandon the expanse of water they are guarding when they hear a rustling from somewhere to their right and they both set off, gripping their weapons tightly. I spring out as soon as I can't see them anymore and sink luxuriously into the waters, it embraces me and caresses me, it was as if the water itself held healing powers. It rejuvinated me and I sighed blissfully. I took out my fishhook and at once set to work, a canon sounded above me and I sighed knowing it was District 9 who had made the kill. That meant there was just eight of us left. I might actually have a chance. I would very much like to see my brother and that boy again.

* * *

**10.**

**Clive Ratten, Male, District 8.**

Night has fallen over the arena. It's a little chilly but I don't mind it too much. The gamemakers have been kind enough to put some stars up in the fake sky above us and as I watched I'm sure I see a shooting star. I'm tucked away safe in a tree, I've seen quite a few of the victors favour trees in the past few years. The arena isn't as bad as last year's I would have been dead long ago on that beach. It's dark and comforting on my eyes and I want to fall asleep, I will soon out of sheer exhaustion. It is day three after all. I yawn behind my hand, careful not to make too much noise and rest my head back. I look up at the camera a couple of branches higher than me and roll my eyes. I hate the Capitol watching me, it's so invasive. I'm about to slip into dreamland when something blazes out across the night sky and I start, nearly falling out of the tree. I right myself and think of the Capitol laughing at me in their homes. I roll my eyes again wondering what on earth is with this theme tune. I look up and see something written in the sky, it's projected there for all the tributes to see.

THE FALLEN.

I look up and see the pictures of the tributes who died earlier in the bloodbath and the Districts they are from, they all flash across the screens and then it comes to my District partner, Red. We had been good friends and I break down as I see his face high above me in the sky. At least he's at peace, unlike me. I wonder if I could just forget everything, if I could just go to sleep and never wake up one day, but no. It will never happen, I will awake in the very same place I am in today. I wipe furiously at the tears cascading down my cheeks in rivulets and sigh running a hand through my hair. I look at the surrounding trees and notice a beehive on one a couple of branches away, the insects don't look threatening but I've heard of some new mutts being brought into the games. It would make sense that something would be lethal in here. Maybe I could use it as a weapon later, I don't have anything with me right now besides a small knife. It might be enough though.

* * *

**11.**

**Pearl Marks, Female, District 1.**

A decade of Hunger Games has passed and it has already changed from the brutal slaughters of the first games. I was far too young for my mother to allow me to watch the 1st Hunger Games, but I saw it on the train they brought me to the Capitol on. The train was beautiful and fancy, a real diamond. I loved it and craved to be a part of the Capitol's oppulence. They wanted us to taste some of the high life before we died, how utterly sweet of them. I watched as many of the previous games as I could. But I never weakened, or feared what I was going in to. In training I struck up a conversation with the tributes from District 2 and suggested teaming up, an alliance so to speak. We could go round in a pack, picking off the other tributes, only the strong would be allowed in my pack and we could destroy them all till it was just us four left. It seems like a good plan, then we can split and it's fair game. We have all been training for the Hunger Games and all of us are ready, I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow and even better thanks to my days in the training centre. I'm better than the others thats for sure and because we're working as a team, the parachutes are always dropping in. It's a good system, we are popular, we are liked, we are loved by the Capitol. A camera even interviewed me on the train and asked me if I was excited for the games. I told them I was, it was the truth after all. The victors all get spoiled rotten, taken to the best parties, they never have to want for anything. They might even interview me again for the public once I'm crowned a victor. This year they want to take the victor on a tour of all the Districts, it's sounds very exciting. I can't wait for it.

* * *

**12.**

**Lorel Hawkins, Female, District 9.**

I am smart. Thank god I am smart or I would have been dead back then. I managed to kill two of the careers, that's what everyone called them after the two strongest Districts teamed up and killed every other tribute off before facing each other last year. It was despicable to me. The same had happened this year, District 1, District 2 and a boy from District 4 all thought they were superior to the rest of us. That is until recently, when I trapped them both in my snares and watched them dangle helpless together from that tree, they thought it was my main shelter, my base. They were so wrong, my real base was in that cave they passed a while ago. This was all part of the plan, fools. They kept laughing at me as I grinned back at them, I had no weapons and though they now had none either, since they had fallen to the ground they were still confident enough. I picked up the weapons and began to walk away and their laughter only increases, even when I withdraw from my pockets the grain I have harvested from the nearby wheat field and begin to sprinkle it all over them inside the snares. I knew what to do with the wheat the moment I saw it and how it attracted the giant rats I just barely escaped from earlier. I stayed to make sure the rodents did come and just as I had planned, those huge rats came crawling towards us all and began to advance towards me, but I just climbed on top of the cave and pointed with one finger to the careers, whose eyes and jaws had all gone wide with terror. As if I was a leader of them all the rats at once turned on the terrified tributes and satisfied with my work I secured all my belongings, which had just grown vastly in numbers and began to head off again making sure to give the wheat fields a wide birth. The agonised screams of the two tributes rang in my ears as I examined their weapons a few acres away.

* * *

_So we have met a victor we all know rather well, I hope I did the lovely Mags justice. It's lovely to be able to dive into the point of views of so many victors._

_I'll have another update out soon but please please please keep reading and reviewing, I'll give you a night with Finnick ah hah!_

_xoxo_


	3. 13 - 18

_So here is the third update, I can see lots of views which is wonderful news but still no reviews :(_

_However I will keep posting and hope you keep on reading but I would appreciate it if you guys give me some feedback haha, I am new to the Hunger Games world._

_We have another familiar Victor in the mix at number 17 here._

_Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**13.**

**Flynn O'Shea, Male, District 3.**

There was something about the 13th Hunger Games and being reaped that sent chills down my spine every time I thought about the significance of them being thirteen. It was almost a medieval belief to be scared of the number but it held a significance to me. I was thirteen after all, no one as young as me had managed to ever win the games before. I don't quite understand how I managed it. But I'm standing on a small bank of land, everything else around me has been consumed by fire. The explanation for this is simple, I think deep down we had all been expecting the gamemakers to have something else up their sleeves. The games had lasted a week and there had been no deaths for the past three days. We were a boring bunch of tributes and the Capitol were growing bored of us all. I was the first one to smell it, fire it surrounded both myself and my District partner who I abandoned to the flames out of pure fear. I regret it now, perhaps I could have helped her, but she probably would have killed my anyway. The fire had spread, the arena was a gigantic forrest after all. Even I could tell it was a stupid mistake, it spread so quickly, to me it seemed to have gone out of the gamemaker's control otherwise they would have just reigned it back in with the push of a button no? It burned everything and everyone alive, certainly shook things up for the audiences this year as the tributes burned, I was lucky my innocent mind didn't see any of it. I was nearly dead too, my saving grace had been a small creek and the fire was beginning to die at last. The gamemakers had it back under their control, not that they would ever admit they lost it. But I am from District 3 and we just have the ability to pick up when technical aspects of the games have gone wrong. My name is being announced all over the arena as the victor and I nod, rubbing at my slightly sooty skin and occasional scorch mark, I can't help but think of the poor bugger who's going to pay for that mistake however.

* * *

**14.**

**Tybalt Tranz, Male, District 6.**

Being from District 6 has to be one of the worst Districts for the Hunger Games. What did we learn but how to control little train sets and eventually how to become pilots, everyone's biggest dreams were to either win the games or to be good enough to work for the Capitol as a hovercraft pilot. This year they decided instead of uncerimoniously leaving the bodies to rot in the arena, and they did bloody stink, they would send in a hovercraft to pick them up, like some giant claw in those retro arcade machines. I watched another body be lifted out of the arena, all I had heard was a huge growl from the opposite side of the arena and vowed to never step foot over there. I was also angry however, it was the 14th Hunger Games and there still hadn't been a winner from my District, this made me spit venom. It was unfair how my friend got slaughtered every year. I dove into that bloodbath and returned the favour, District 1 were the first to die this year. What an amusing turn of events. I was on the hunt, I had been since the beginning. It was just me and a bunch of weaklings now, the others careers had had a fight of their own and killed each off which was fantastic for me. No one had seen me as a threat and as the final career from District 4 thought they had survived the butchering I finished him off.

* * *

**15.**

**Hestia Gardiner, Female, District 11.**

I owe my life to my mentor, that I know is true. This year the Capitol shook things up, the rules have expanded. We have sponsors, we all know of this but this year we were all given the time to show the gamemakers who control the game what we could do. This meant we were rated from 1 to 12 in order of how deadly we were so our sponsors knew who to back instead of just guessing or favouring the pretty ones. I'm rather cute even though I'm fifteen, but I'm also rather dangerous. I didn't really know what to do but apparently I'm good at hand-to-hand combat. I scored an 8. Of course the careers in their fancy training schools scored 9s and 10s but I was very proud of my score. Especially when the boy from 4 only scored a 6. Needless to say he's not career this year. The odd thing is, they offered my to be a part of their pack. I considered it and if I had been on my own I would have gone for it, but my mentor, Juniper told me it was suicide. They just wanted to be rid of me, I didn't even go for the bloodbath. I just ran, I was born and bred in agriculture and it saved my life. My knowledge of plants and what I could eat in the barren wasteland was crucial, again many died of starvation. Some Districts, like 10 still had no victors and so they were given no one to help them. I do feel bad for them and attempted to ally with the girl but she wasn't interested so I gave up and fended for myself. At night all the plants turned poisonous, many fell for this trick and I managed to trick my final opponent who was starving to death to eat the plant I think they were just so desperate to eat something that when I told her it wasn't poisonous she ate it at once. District 11 now has two victors and both have their hand relatively clean, I wonder if we can keep it up.

* * *

**16.**

**Ryder Seaton, Male, District 10.**

I won't be remembered much as a victor and that's alright with me. In fact it's perfect. Who would want to be revered for murdering a bunch of children? Apparently District 1 and 2, but they are both dead and so I will not mention them again. The earthquake which became so violent it killed many of us and split a giant crack right down the centre of the arena was interesting, the acidic rain they sent down afterwards in order to change tack was inhumane. It burned you alive, your skin felt as if it was being shredded and there was no shelter unless you built it yourself, and even then it didn't last long. I was resourceful, the rain poured down and killed the flowing grass beneath our feet and I grabbed my spear and shoved it into the giant crack the earthquake had made. I then proceeded to loop the vines and ropes around my body and tied it to my spear making sure I wouldn't fall to my death down that hole. It was only a temporary measure, to lower myself enough to avoid most of the rainfall. My only fear was another tribute discovering my craftiness and taking the spear out of the ground, but no one did. The final canon went off, blood was everywhere and the hovercraft was very busy, blood was streaming down my arms but I held my head up high. We might have been the last, but I made it was an ingenious way to do it. District 10 finally had a victor.

* * *

**17.**

**Woof Lydarn, Male, District 8.**

I never thought the clothes on my back would save my life, my mentor is an alcoholic like many of the men are. He isn't much good, I can't even begin to understand how he won his games. Something about the trackerjackers, it wasn't a very memorable games. I had zero weapons to begin with, like many of the tributes turned victors. I didn't dare target the career pack yet, I used the shirt on my back to accost the weakest tributes and smother or suffocate them. It was then I began to utilise my weapons, but I realised after killing a few more that against the career pack, weapons were going to be of no use without a strategy. It's macarbe, the other Districts hated me for it, but I used the body I just killed and set it on fire with my set of matches delivered by a kind sponsor and drew the careers to it. Usually only one would venture close enough to the body and thats when I would attack. Finally it came down to me and a tribute from 2. In the night before our final clash all the weapons in the arena were removed so we had nothing to fight with but our own fists. The boy was of the same build as me but was no match when I once more resorted to my infamous shirt trick. I suffocated the very air out of him and became the victor of the 17th Hunger Games. I was content to drink myself into oblivion afterwards, now I understood my mentor's pains.

* * *

**18.**

**Athena Laydon, Female, District 12.**

It turns out that tributes from other Districts can be beautiful too, I found this out when my stylist greeted me for the first time. I stared at him as if he was an alien, which to me he very well resembled with his dyed green skin and little fashion horns. He dolled me up, made me pretty. He said the Chariot ride was going to be an ode to an old historical practise where gladiators used to ride around in chariots. I told him I didn't want to be a gladiator, I wanted to be the young girl I was. He almost died with joy when I told him this. He covered me in make-up it itched and I'd never worn it before, but I was beyond excited when I saw the catsuit waiting for me with tiny lights resembling the miners hats all over it. I stood out at once and the hundreds of thousands who saw me that night screamed in adoration for me. I reminded everyone who strong an underdog can be. The very first winner of the Hunger Games had been from my District and she was the bravest person I'd ever heard of. I regret that I never got to meet her in person. She killed herself a week after 'winning,' she couldn't take it knowing she had killed for sport, I understand her perfectly but I'm not going to sit by and let myself get speared. Once my face had spread throughout the whole of the Capitol I had no problem with sponsors, they are like magpies attracted to anything pretty or shiny, but they are also hungry vultures. Sadly I am one too.

* * *

_Ahh victors from 12 are like rare pieces of gold haha they aren't all as grounded as the 'Girl on Fire' however. _

_Keep reading and reviewing, I'll be back with another update soon. We have rather a few Chapter to go till we meet Katniss herself I'm afraid but I hope I have done her justice. Perhaps I used my Finnick card too soon? haha_

_xoxo_


	4. 19 - 24

_Hi folks, two updates in one day aren't you lot lucky? Ah hah! _

_A thousand thanks to my first reviewer but more would still be lovely. I hope you can see how I'm slowly bringing the games to what we know them to be from Katniss, how I think the Capitol would have altered them as they went through the years._

_Hope you enjoy this next update!_

* * *

**19.**

**Theseus Hiardon, Male, District 2.**

I volunteered for the games. I don't know what made me do it. I just wanted to compete so badly, to bring my family honour. I'd been in training for the past six years, I was eighteen, if I wasn't picked this year then I would never get the chance. My heart sank deep into my solar plexus when some pathetic little runt was called out and before I knew what I was doing I had run forwards, raised my hand and shouted, "I volunteer." At the top of my voice. I didn't expect them to actually take me instead but as I stepped onto that Capitol train heading towards the arena and training I was ready and raring to go. I dominated everything and everyone I met. My mentor, Chiara is stunning. I could have had two mentors, that would have been perfect and my right if the male victor, Herb something hadn't gone insane after his games. I don't know what the games were like early on but they were even more horrific than they are now. It must have been fantastic to have been a part of. Chiara knew it as we sat in silence together on the train, me finishing every sentence she began about surviving, weaponry and how to gain sponsors. She was eying me cooly and I sent her the exact same look back but we both understood one thing. District 2 was about to earn one more victor.

* * *

**20.**

**Ariel Banks, Female, District 4.**

I scored low in training, the other tributes all laughed at me and I spent hours crying. Thats all I remember doing before the games was crying, crying at my misfortune, crying at my lack of skill, crying in my mentor's arms. I was supposed to be a career for gods sake. But I had never gone to training, I never told my parents so, they always thought I did but instead I snuck off with Tritent, the boy I was secretly in love with. I knew he loved me back. I awaited my death, I had a backpack with my from the edge of the Cornucopia as it was now called and had hidden for the past two days. I wanted to go over to the giant lake, I was pulled towards water like the fish I was, part human, part fish. When I finally got my chance I breathed the largest sigh of relief ever and instantly sank beneath the depths, I could hold my breath for an extrordinary long time and I just swam and kept on swimming to the bottom of the lake. The arena was small this year, the lake took up most of it the rest was grassland and some killer water snakes. I was certain what I saw beneath the water was a mirage of some sort as I tugged open the door and swam inside discovering the secret hideout hidden at the bottom of the lake. I stayed there for a few weeks, then they tried to drown me, I knew it was too good to be true but I saw something during my comfortable stay the others hadn't. There was a crocodile down with me, a mutant as it had unfocused, gold eyes. They were waiting for the right time to release it. I chose the right time and pulled the lever. I don't know whether I was ever meant to discover that hideaway or not but it saved my life as the mutant anphibian crocodile finished off the remaining tributes for me.

* * *

**21.**

**Sky Canopy, Female District 7.**

My name sounds like a character out of some kind of old video game, or at least like a lvel in an old video game. It looks so foreign being displayed before me on the screen in our apartment before the games begin, my escort wishes she had my name, I told her I'd happily swap and she just laughed squeakily. I had been chopping down trees with my father for the past two years and had good arm muscles as a result of it, I nearly decapitated the boy from District 2 as a result during training and now he has it in for me. I don't mind though, I have it in for him too. My result flashes across the screen and before I know it I'm being dragged into a fierce hug by my escort, I scored a ten. The first person not from 1, 2 or 4 to do so. Perhaps it was because I wrote the name of that District 2 boy on the dummy before throwing three axes into three precious parts of his body that earned me such a score, I don't know. But the next day my mentor informed me that every other District but 2 wanted to form an alliance with me.

* * *

**22.**

**Revell Nadian, Female, District 3.**

I won, because everyone cheated but me. It was the fastest games to ever be played, faster than even the first games. Everyone had become so used to cheating, nowadays everyone sprinted off to the Cornucopia during the countdown, paying it no heed. But it was there for a reason. They warned us not to do it this year, I listened to them. You must always listen to them, but no one else did. I could hear them humming ever so slightly below my feet. So when every other tribute but myself stepped off their podium early, the landmines were triggered and blew each and everyone of them sky high. I was stunned, but not stunned enough for the whole of the Capitol to laugh at what was to be my catchphrase. "You should have paid attention to the rules, shame."

* * *

**23.**

**Shaun Strokes, Male, District 6.**

The new station in the training centre caught my eye at once and once I was there I knew I never wanted to leave, I was more than content there. It had all the paints I could ever want for, a rainbow's arsenal of colours, every shade I could ever think of. It was so peaceful to drown out the grunts of the other tributes as I painted myself into the grass, then the dirt, then the trees. I had casually painted when I had the time at home but never taken it seriously before now, I never bothered going to another station. Even the instructor begged me to try something different, as did my mentor but I was never one to listen much. It was only when I slipped the knife out of the boy from 1's pocket on his way past me did I realise I stood a chance of winning, when he nearly had a heart attack when I pounced on him later from the very tree he lent against.

* * *

**24.**

**Mahogany Arabit, Female, District 1.**

The Capitol are going to extreme lengths now. Every aspect of the Hunger Games is going to be broadcasted from now on, the chariot rides, the results of our private training session with the gamemakers along with the whole of the games. It's brutal, I hate being dress up in the most ridiculous costumes to try and get us sponsors. My stylist is an absolute idiot. I look like a giant shiny disco ball it's grotesque, gaudy and down right ridiculous. I refuse to step onto my chariot in it. It's going to lose me more sponsors that this would ever gain me. They push me onto the damned thing anyway and some of the fabric tears as I readjust my position on the rolling chariot anyway. The crowd screams as they always do but it seems to lack luster, I wasn't about to go down for my stylist's mistake so with my two hands and my freshly manicured nails I ripped at the fabric, destroying with diva image they were trying to display so well till there a rips, tears and the whole dress is completely ruined but as I glance up at myself I notice I seem slightly off kilter, dangerous. I am angry as I carry on ripping revealing my lovely body from underneath the sparkles and then I tilt my head up, ignoring the stares from my District partner and flash the most dazzling smile I can muster as the arm straps fall to the floor. The crowd screams at once at my new ferocious look and I carry on blowing kisses and schmoozing them all and they absolutely adore me. They are chanting my name and it sounds good reverberating around me. After my games a new fashion style sprung up in the Capitol and while my stylist might still hate me, she knows to always have some kind of rip or flash of skin in all my dresses now.

* * *

_Coming up with names for the tributes is by far the best part, trying to make them coincide with the Districts or have a significant meaning. Sky Canopy is a particular favourite haha._

_Read and review please! Reviews are precious, a life force and they tell me I'm doing a good job!_

_xoxo_


	5. 25 - 30

_So we have reached the first monumental Quarter Quell ! How exciting! I want to thank kisses-A, jeenathespectrobesprincess and my anonymous Guest for their reviews they are all so lovely :D 3_**  
**

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**25.**

**Swash Kingsnorth, Male, District 4.**

I hate my home, I hate the Capitol too. I don't know if I want to live or die right now. I don't understand what is happening, the tiny ripples are swaying the raft I've built and I'm starving for a decent meal. The only food we're allowed is from sponsors. This year was special. This year they pulled out all the stops. The Capitol have called it the First Quarter Quell, it's an anniversary so to speak of the Hunger Games. For twenty five years children have been murdered in this tournament. It made me nautious to think about it. If I'm honest I don't think I could stomach any food right now anyway. There is only myself and another boy left right now, I can't even remember what District he's from. What does it matter? Neither of us want to return home, not when they voted for us to go in the first place. They took the envelope out and President Snow read out what was to be our fate.

The Male and Female Tribute from each District will be elected by the members of their District.

I still don't know what I did to deserve being chosen. I was strong, not overly strong. I had a brain, nothing like the genius' from 3 or 5. But there I stood a seventeen year old man crying his eyes out in front of the whole of Panem, I got a lower training score. I did better in the arena, I killed yes I killed. Everyone was vicious, it was the deadliest games I had ever seen. Everyone was angry this year, they didn't allow anyone to volunteer either so even the pampered Districts were vengeful too. At least we all had mentors who sympathised with us. I peer over the edge of my boat and decide to try fishing again, most of the arena is just water and District 4 seems to only ever be able to win when the odds are in our favour. I see something approach me in the water and it coils around the spear I've fashioned into a oar, I nearly drop it when I see the small jellyfish on the end. I had known better than to just wade into such a large expanse of water. But then I see him a little way off, he's panting heavily and looks as tired and hungry as I am, he too has built a raft, nowhere near the standard of mine however and as if by fate itself small waves begin to push my towards him. I know it is the gamemaker's wishing to end the games and I allow them to. The boy has seen me and is trying to swim away but the current is too strong. I can't help the smirk widening on my face as I anchor near enough to drop the jellyfish right into his lap as he glares back at me in pure spite.

* * *

**26.**

**Ferocity James, Female, District 2.**

The arena is carviorous. I have just seen the very ground itself eat a tribute alive. That tribute was from District 7, how he could not see where the safety was is completely beyond me. Not that it matters now there are only three of us left. I am in the top 3, but it's becoming a thing as natural as this arena when you are from District 2. I toss my hair over my shoulder and shake my head. I've just struck away from the career pack I've been with. The earth itself has begun issuing a deadly poison which curls up like geysers into the air and many have fallen dead as a result. Better for me anyway, the trees are the main point of safety, they often are. I can't climb very well but a few branches is enough help anyway. I see the other two final tributes heading towards me, one is my District partner, he volunteered. I didn't, I was going to wait a year before heading into the games. He deserved to win, it was his year. But I'm not going to die for him. He extends his arm towards me and the boy from 12 is just behind him. Then I see what is the source of their torment. A Venus Fly Trap, it's vines creeping towards us all as if on legs is slowly hunting down the two tributes and my District Partner begs me for my help. The boy from twelve stumbles and latches onto my District Partner's leg. We exchange a vicious look, we weren't going to let someone from District 12 of all places to usurp us, so he kicks the tribute hanging onto his leg so painfully in the gut he hear something crack and both wince as the stunned tribute falls to the poisonous earth below, his body convulsing on the ground. I couldn't have held on to the both of them for much longer anywhere but I realise as the canon sounds that now there are only two. We are both from the same District. My partner looks up at my fingers still clenched around his and his eyes softened and he smiles ever so gently up at me. I stare back and it rocks my world. I blink and look below me to see the mutant Venus Fly Trap opening it's jaw wide below us waiting eagerly for his meal. In that some moment my mind and that plant's are one and a let go of the boy, his expression changes as he realises he's falling and I'm forever hailed as one of the more ferocious winners of the Hunger Games. Just as my name fortells. But I can never wipe the betrayal in that boy's eyes from my mind whenever I dream of him at night.

* * *

**27.**

**Iris Delatour, Female, District 6.**

I didn't think I'd be able to get away with blatantly copying my mentor, but then again not many tributes remembered how he won his games anyway. We both scored relatively low in training and no one had seen either of us as any huge threat, I know part of my win was just sheer dumb luck. I stare at the small needle in my hand, it's easy to get them now we use them often in the hospital when accidents happen on the train lines or during construction. A tiny injection of morphine to ease the nightmares and the memories of those I killed. I found a way to use a simple slingshot, the weapon most of the twelve year olds use, and dip the stones and needles I was sent in trackerjacker venom while concealing myself amongst the trees and tall grass. The sponsors commened my sheer audacity. The venom of trackerjackers is so deadly that even a slight contact can have disastrous results. Another flash of a girl tribute, younger than me writhing around in pain makes me cringe and my hands shake as I prep the needle. I think Shaun is right, it is easier to just dull the pain. The Capitol have begun sending him the morphine now instead of him stealing it from the hospital. I allow the mellow, beautiful sensation to wash over me in a perfumed cloud and sigh happily, maybe he can give me just a box of his own till the nightmares fade.

* * *

**28.**

**Twine Caldwell, Male, District 9.**

The refer to my games as the 'Retro Hunger Games,' apparently it is commerating the original games by having no shelter at all, instead it's a giant arena of rubble and the only weapons we have are maces. We have blugeon each other to death if we want to survive. I feel nothing while I'm committing these acts, but I cry a few tears of remorse when I see their body again. For as in the earlier games, no hovercraft is going to come and collect them this time, all the dead tributes are unrecognisable thanks to me. It's just a carnal desire to not die that keeps me going, there are still sponsors but they are few and far between. I always thought the highest body count would go to one of the killing machines from 1, 2 or 4. Not me, but here I stand on a bloody battlefield with a mass of bodies and the commentator is counting off my victims as the canon signifies the end of my games.

* * *

**29.**

**Orbit Joules, Male, District 5.**

The landmines which go off if you step off your plate too early had been in my mind ever since that tribute from 12 got scared and thought they could jump past the blasting range. It's been two weeks since the games began and it has no sign of ending soon, there are too many of us still alive. Only four had died in the bloodbath making it more of a bloody power shower. But I examined those landmines in a ring around the Cornucopia and know something can be done with the wiring. Perhaps I can recalibrate it but for that I'll need to ally up with the girl from 3 if she can be of any use. It makes sense to ally up, Power and Technology. And I was right, she is useful very useful indeed and our plan goes off without a hitch. We pile a huge mound of food into the middle of the Cornucopia and hide inside, the only place it is safe from the blasts, then when all the landmines go off the career pack are all blown to pieces before our carefully shielded eyes. Now there is only her to go, our alliance is over now and I have a live wire in my grip.

* * *

**30.**

**Marble Highbrow, Male, District 1.**

I owe my life to Caesar Flickerman. His Capitol couture, his fanciful hair colours and eccentrically snazzy personality save my life as I sit down and flash him a smile as white as his own. The Capitolites as we call them are craving my attention and I sent a wink to the nearest woman who prominently faints, my polished good looks are sending their hearts racing. But I love it, I live for this new moment.

"So Marble, this is the first time the public, the Capitol itself is getting to meet you in person and I'm sure we'd all agree that we are dying to know, being the first one out, how does it make you feel?" Caesar was a master of tone and charisma. He knew exactly when to stress a point, which word to exaggerate and how to stir the crowd towards any tribute.

"It makes me feel terrific." I answered smiling at them all again and they tittered. "I know the Capitol will support me in the arena because we share a unique bond, Caesar, something I couldn't have had the opportunity to tell them before the interviews this year..." I trailed off reeling them in and they all lent towards me, a sea of faces clinging onto my every word.

"And what is that?" Breathed my host.

"A bond of love." I answered and they all awwed and cheer their agreements. "I know the Capitol loves me and you will treasure me as you have to all the victors who have won before me, but this time, I love you just as much. I will return to you all, I will be crowned and I will not let anyone stop me from joining your ranks." My words are passionate, but unlike every other tribute that night who lied or pretended to enjoy the limelight, I meant every word I said. I knew the Capitol understood, me and my desire to win. Just five days later I was sitting once again with Caesar Flickerman, this time the Capitol were tossing me red roses which I scooped up and kept at my mansion with me, I was watching myself be crowned and I was determined to never let the smile slip from across my lips again.

* * *

_xoxo_


	6. 31 - 36

_Some of my absolute __favourites are in this Chapter, the diabolical Cassius and Tint being the start of something sinister in the Capitol._

_We also have the lovely Seeder and Beetee's games! Again thank you to my loyal reviewers kisses-A and jeenathespectrobesprincess but even more reviews would be well appreciated PLEASE haha!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**30.**

**Marble Highbrow, Male, District 1.**

I owe my life to Caesar Flickerman. His Capitol couture, his fanciful hair colours and eccentrically snazzy personality save my life as I sit down and flash him a smile as white as his own. The Capitolites as we call them are craving my attention and I sent a wink to the nearest woman who prominently faints, my polished good looks are sending their hearts racing. But I love it, I live for this new moment.

"So Marble, this is the first time the public, the Capitol itself is getting to meet you in person and I'm sure we'd all agree that we are dying to know, being the first one out, how does it make you feel?" Caesar was a master of tone and charisma. He knew exactly when to stress a point, which word to exaggerate and how to stir the crowd towards any tribute.

"It makes me feel terrific." I answered smiling at them all again and they tittered. "I know the Capitol will support me in the arena because we share a unique bond, Caesar, something I couldn't have had the opportunity to tell them before the interviews this year..." I trailed off reeling them in and they all lent towards me, a sea of faces clinging onto my every word.

"And what is that?" Breathed my host.

"A bond of love." I answered and they all awwed and cheer their agreements. "I know the Capitol loves me and you will treasure me as you have to all the victors who have won before me, but this time, I love you just as much. I will return to you all, I will be crowned and I will not let anyone stop me from joining your ranks." My words are passionate, but unlike every other tribute that night who lied or pretended to enjoy the limelight, I meant every word I said. I knew the Capitol understood, me and my desire to win. Just five days later I was sitting once again with Caesar Flickerman, this time the Capitol were tossing me red roses which I scooped up and kept at my mansion with me, I was watching myself be crowned and I was determined to never let the smile slip from across my lips again.

* * *

**31.**

**Cassius Meropa, Male, District 10.**

I loved going to the roof of the training centre, it was a place of peace and tranquility to me and I did not like to be disturbed when I was up here. All the tributes were allowed on the roof but few ever chose to come here, they considered it District 12 territory as they got the Penthouse every year. I don't understand why they deserved it more than us. I am trying to focus, I have no idea what my strategy is going to be, there are so many things to consider. How I'm going to be presented in the chariot ride and the interview, how I'm going to impress the gamemakers and get a good score, how I'm going to get sponsors and most importantly how I'm going to live. Sometimes I wish it was as simple as squaring off against them all as soon as I'm reaped and getting it all over with. Then I hear footsteps and a growl escapes me. I want to be on my own. I think best on my own. My mentor, my stylist and my escort are all idiots. I look over my shoulder and see it's the arrogant brat from District 2. Her mentor is the woman who dropped her own District Partner to be plant food before her own eyes, they are mirror images of each other and I want to kill her first anyway. She is standing behind me and gives me a small cough. I grind my teeth together before turning to give her a look of distain. She is copying my look, her arms folded defensively.

"Get off my room 10." She ordered and a low, rumbling laugh escaped me.

"You don't own it." I replied at once, "You don't even own your soul now." My words were meant to be haunting but instead she just cackled.

"I might not own my soul but I will own my life once I kill you and everyone else in the arena." She whispers back, challenging me. Every fibre of her being is desperate for me to react. I don't I turn away from her and she jumps at me, I feel her hand smack across my left cheek and it sends me to the floor from shock. She laughs loudly. I had never felt so emasculated in all my life, I grabbed her by the throat and her laughter died at once as I clenched her windpipe. I was strong, made from years of hunting and farming livestock. She was like a chicken in my grip, scrawny and so breakable. I looked into her eyes and turned round shoving my arm out so all of a sudden she was dangling off the edge of the training centre roof. "What are you doing?" She screams her face fearful as her brown hair whips her face in the wind.

I snarl at her, "My roof, my time to win. Your time to go." And I let go and her scream tumbles down with her as she falls the twelves floor to the pavement below. I don't feel any regret, they have enough victors already. Everyone hides from me in the arena, I have to go and pick each and every one of them off. There is no career pack this year.

* * *

**32.**

**Kite Hydran, Female, District 7.**

I don't know why the games haven't finished. I'm the only one left, everyone else is dead. The tiger has finished with the last tribute, eaten her alive, she was only just alive, I had tranquilised her with a dart meant for the beast before me and it missed. The tiger is rounding on me now but there is no way off the Island shaped arena for me, I can't swim and my only company is the tiger before me. We are sizing each other up now and I try not to think of the poor girl's blood around its muzzle, I'd never even properly seen big cats like this before. Now I was going to have to fight one, it's going to be me or that tiger. That's what they are waiting for, the epic finale to a rather quick games. The tsunami had killed the other animals, all apart from the swimming tiger who had latched onto the land and survived, then it was the tributes vs the tiger and the tiger was winning. Our weapons were very limited this year since they had hoped most would be trapped on the Island, we had tranquiliser darts, blow guns, slingshots and other inventive ways to kill each other. No one was a match for the set of teeth and claws parading round the small area of land. It seemed to be mimicking my movements as I edged this way and that looking for an escape, the only choice I had was the water and I couldn't swim I would drown. So I knew I just had to hit it as many times with my remaining darts as possible and for a while I feel as if I'm going to be alright. I've hit it once and it's stumbling around but the darts aren't all that powerful and I'm trying to avoid it's powerful lunges, my shirt has already been hacked to pieces by his claws exposing me. "I won!" I screamed as it advances on me again running, ready to pounce. It had been a mutant but one of my darts, sent by a sponsor turned it back to a normal tiger. But it was still a starving carnivorous animal. I feel it's claws connect with my back and I scream loudly as the claws rip down me and I hear the declaration ring out around the whole arena, presenting me as the winner of the games. I'm trembling and peacekeepers rush out at once, stunning the tiger to sleep, as a hovercraft above collects me.

* * *

**33.**

**Seeder Pinewood, Female, District 11.**

I see the giant bowl of stew in front of me and before I can help it I drag it towards me, the contents slopping over the sides as I don't even bother with the spoon; I just pour it into my mouth as fast as I can. My escort is appalled at me, she's staring the fork halfway to her mouth as we ride back home on the Capitol train, but I am past caring. I've been on vitamin suppliments and injections since the games and this is the first proper meal I've had since I went in. Manners were the furthest thing from my mind. I weighed in at only five stone, it was a deadly figure. I was emancipated, a skeleton just like we all had been. There had been no food at all and no one was given any. We were sent weapons, medicine, water anything we wanted but food and slowly it began to kill us. I'm sure I only managed to survive because I was used to spending days without food, it came down between myself and Fly, District 11 was guarenteed a victor either way. We agreed not to kill each other, we couldn't bring ourselves to after all we'd been through together. Three weeks of hell. Let the gamemakers bring whatever wrath they wish to unleash, we will not fight. He succumbed to his cravings for food however and what he thought was a peppermint leaf had a deadly consequence. I heard the canon and knew what had happened at once, it was a wonder I hadn't done it earlier. How cruel it was of the Capitol, we have grown up among plants and agriculture is our whole life, we know which ones to eat and which not to. The edible plants station is usually no bother for any of us. But the difference between life and death can be the size of the leaf, or how many veins it has, his hunger had clouded all his judgement. It was far crueller than being stabbed in the back with a knife, or incinerated in any inferno in my opinion.

* * *

**34.**

**Rusty Bellows, Male, District 6.**

I volunteered to save my best friend, his name got reaped in his final year, eighteen. I'm only sixteen, he was far better to go into the games than me. The only thing I was good at was wrestling. We used to 'borrow' some of the grease used to oil up the trains and go to the makeshift ring round the back of a burned down garage. There we'd bought some mattresses from the black market and pretended there was just us two and the makeshift ring. I was so happy when it was just those times, the two of us. We'd been friends ever since my eldest sister and his brother were District Partners in the games together and neither of them had survived. The crown went to someone from 2, typical. But my best friend had something I didn't. He had love, he'd found it in the shape of a skinny, mousy haired but sweet girl his own age who hadn't signed up for the tesserac, we all knew she was in no danger of being reaped. I couldn't allow him to go off and be killed, he needed to stay with her. Her family were starving desperately and without my buddy they were sure to die. So I went instead. I elicted tears out of Caesar Flickerman when I told the Capitol my story; and in the arena I learned that wrestling was the same as it had been in the ring, only this time it was twice as easy when you combined it with a weapon.

* * *

**35.**

**Beetee Latier, Male, District 3.**

This coil of wire is the most important object in my life right now. It's ironic considering how if you analysed the situation most others would think getting back to my family is most important. My hypothesis is that far too many tributes waste their hours dreaming of what is only possible for one, instead of calculating sequences to trigger events to ensure they will go back home, rather than it remaining a dream. I can feel the general hum of electricity in the air, I know it works, for one I don't make mathematical errors despite my youth, and second the tribute boy from District 5 figured me out. He could hear it too, I suppose I'm lucky both the other tributes from the District of Power are gone now, including my District Partner. They were the only others who would have figured out my cunning little plan. The coil is partly inspired by the male victor from District 5 and his infalliable method of re-rigging the landmines. I have given it my own twist however. You see the arenas have a forcefield, a weak spot so to speak. I noticed it when I reached the edge when trying to escape the bloodbath a few days ago. Working with technology means you have construct a near perfect engine or it will never work with you. 'Technology must work with you and not against you', that was the last thing my father told me before I was taken away. I had been thinking of my strategy ever since I boarded that Capitol train and spent all my free time in training at the snares and learning how to tie nets. I was useless with weapons and didn't even bother giving them a try. I scored a seven in my private session when I tested my theory out in front of the gamemakers too. No one understood how I'd managed it. I have connected the coil of wire to the forcefield as my source of electricity, and the current runs through the many snares, nets and traps I have set up around the arena. All of them are live and all of them are deadly; if another life form should step in one. I see a small, fluffy rabbit poke its way curiously towards the trap in front of me. Most likely rabbid in these games, it hopped into the trap and the volts of electricity ran through it at once, it looked as if it was seizing on the spot. I'd seen people get electrocuted with minor shocks, but nothing of this magnitude. It was a horrible sight, I had created something truly monstrous, but this was my only chance of survival. The odds were only in my favour while this worked. But as a scream and the smell of sizzling echoed up into the air I turned away determined to find a cave to sleep in. I did not want to witness the death of any of my fellows, not in this way. I hope it's better than being slaughtered with a sword anyhow.

* * *

**36.**

**Tint Calour, Male, District 2.**

My view of the world has become, not so much tinted as rather tainted. There is a system in District 2 by now. You train at the academy till your about eighteen, then you volunteer, you power through the games and do your best to come back a winner, because there is no better life than that of a victor. I don't care about the money, I have plenty now but my District breads the peacekeepers and the Capitol give us some special attention, there are very few of us who are actually hungry. I look at the bubble heads from District 1, I wondered for a while why some of them got to visit the Capitol more than the others, more than I. I wander around this party thrown in my honour at the end of my Victory Tour and I see them, previous winners from Districts 1 and some from 2. Why are they here? This is my party, they should be allowed to steal my honour. They have all become somewhat Capitolised, most of their bodies are bedecked with more jewellery than clothing and they are all sipping an acid green cocktail which smells as strong as if probably tastes. They are all stunningly beautiful. There is something about District 1, I wonder if they have any special injections given from the Capitol in order to make them all the more attractive. The victors from my District are revered for our power, our bravery in the games, we aren't necessarily beautiful, but we are still young and still high in favour. President Snow himself is a charismatic man, he has given me one of those acid green cocktails and has been encouraging me to drink it, I have refused for far, quirking my eyebrow up at him. He just gives me a smile and licks his lips reminding me of a snake. I ask him why he's led me off into the shadows of his giant mansion and he just laughs. On a table in front of a door is a crisp whiter than white card. It's scented with the smell of blood I have come to associate with our President. I peer at the card in wonder, it's very simplistic.

Calpurnia Trubutant.

The White Mansion,

City Centre,

12:30

I don't know anyone by that name, it is a horrendous name. But Snow pats me on the back and bids me good luck and good fun. I don't understand him but he tips the green drink up to my lips and persists till I've drunk the whole glass, he then pushes me inside into the dark room.

* * *

_Can anyone guess one of my favourite films Kite's story was inspired from? It inspired me while I was writing for her and it seemed to fit the Hunger Games so well haha._

_Keep reading and reviewing please, more of the victors we know will be popping up soon, Wiress, Brutus, Lyme etc will make their appearances soon._

_xoxo_


	7. 37 - 42

_So I have decided for a change of title to hopefully reel in some more reviewers to this story, come on people haha!_

_I am taking a little artistic licence on the Victors from District 12 because although they are poor and usually weak I would like to believe that more would have survived than just Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta. There are only 3 victors at the 75th Games but whose to say there weren't more before? Who mentored Haymitch in his games? Just some questions rolling round in my head. :) _

_Thank you again to my lovely reviewers kisses-A who is brilliant, jeenathespectrobesprincess and Bwet619 but more and welcome!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**37.**

**Remus Freeman, Male, District 12.**

I was embarrassed, high embarrassed. I had been completely humiliated in front of the whole Capitol as well as everyone back home. I cried when I was reaped because I wasn't ready for the games, I stuffed myself so full of food on the Capitol train I threw up all over my escort's dress. Her look was murderous and needless to say she didn't help me much afterwards. Then while my life appears at it's absolute worst, I meet my stylist and prep team. I don't care for my appearance, I spend most of my time near the mines and I'm from the seam which means my rib cages pokes out from my underneath my skin. I am very malnourished. Then I see what they have planned for our costumes for the big chariot ride...basically it consists of nothing. They are dusting us in coal dust to signify District 12, how original could they possibly be, with meshes of coal stuck together to cover my private parts! The Capitol turn silent when they see us, and it's not a good sign. My cheeks burn the brightest colour on me and when I get off my chariot I throw such a punch at my stylist he is knocked out cold. My only consolation is the camera that caught everything. The other tributes taunted me constantly, even in the arena the boy from 1 kept taunting me, even as I struck down his carefully constructed career pack. Without them he was nothing.

**38.**

**Wiress Gorhan, Female, District 3.**

I don't quite understand why the gamemakers have set this years arena in a giant futuristic city. I can still hear the bloodbath going on behind me and I sigh as I trek through the city. There are many places to hide, but I quickly discover that all the plants, the animals and the buildings are just very convincing holograms. We have a couple prototypes at home, but nothing like this. Everything is designed to drive you insane as whenever you try and touch something it dissolves in your hand, everything is at the Cornucopia this year. There is a tower and I'm the first to find it. It is the only real building in the arena, besides the horn. It quickly become my base, I'm pretty handy with a knife which is odd for someone of my District but it fit my hand naturally in the training sessions. From my high vantage point I can see the whole of the arena, and most importantly the other tributes. I wish I was talented with a bow and arrow, no one seems to favour that weapon. It would have been so easy if I could use one. Instead I examine the holograms around me and sigh deeply before tossing my head up to the sky, "A toolbelt would be much appreciated." I say to anyone who might be listening, surely they must be able to see how much this arena suits me. I go to sleep and wake the next day to the sound of a parachute tinkling away like fine china outside. I open it up and find exactly what I needed to win, my toolbelt from back home and I send a string of thank-yous to Beetee for being there for me when I needed him most.

**39.**

**Marlin Carrinter, Male, District 4.**

I broke Hunger Games history with my score in training. There was a new station this year and it's going to stay right where it is thanks to me. Tridents. I'm the first tribute to ever score an 11. It's a huge target on my back, but I know I can handle whatever is thrown at me. My father is one of the best fishermen in the whole of District 4 and he's often taken me on the lead fishing boat, the _Marlin_. I was named after the boat and am the youngest person to ever work on it. The rigorous, manual work made me fit with rippling muscles, I was a dab hand at fishing, but my shining talent was the trident in my right hand. It flowed with my body to such a degree it was like swimming in the calmest sea. It's a great weapon, it covers close combat and long distance. But it is a brutal weapon, it makes a sickening impact when it hits from a distance and the hairs on my arms stand up every time it makes contact.

**40.**

**Meadow Fairclough, Female, District 9.**

My head is pressed into my knees and I scream as the landmine goes off a plate over form me. My District Partner is the first to go and I abandon my neat little plan to head straight towards the inviting field of flowers and launch myself straight at the Cornucopia, when I get there I have to duck and roll to avoid a knife whizzing past my head and I seize the bow and arrow nearby and launch my first arrow. It makes contact with the tribute who tried to kill me right in the neck and I notice more eyes on me now, I seize a knife along my way and toss it blindly. I just have to blitz through and get as much as I can. I didn't realise it had made contact as I sped on. My next challenge came in the form of a hulking male from District 5. I notch another arrow but he's quicker and while I'm fumbling in my quiver he slices through the air and before I realise it half of my honey coloured hair is lying on the floor. _Better my hair than my arm_ I think as I take him down while cursing my stylist for not tying it up in some kind of bun knot. I've taken down four tributes single handedly and armed myself up to the tee with weapons when I see the five figures all waiting for me. The career pack, I notch another arrows ready for my final fight, but instead the boy from 2 smiles widely at me and nods his eyes shining with admiration as he spreads his arms in welcome. Later that day he evened out my hair for me so it was short and spikey. He was the only one I couldn't bring myself to kill in the end. I wear my hair short permanently to commemorate him.

**41.**

**Chantilly Merchant, Female, District 8.**

Please let it be over, please let it be over soon. I'm screaming and I know I am but no one can hear it. Not over the monster they have unleashed. I giant sweeping tornado is ripping the whole arena apart I'm going to die. I'm sure of it. I'm trying to outrun the impossible, it's pulling up the animals, the trees the weapons and chucking them back out. My head is bleeding profusely from the axe which flew back out at me and I'm trying to stem the blood flow but it's not going to be enough. I must be the only one left and up ahead I can see the cliff which is the edge of the arena, tears are falling because I know I'm not going to survive this and I yelp as another weapons soars past me. I stumble and fall flat on my face, I can feel the dirt and rubble scratch at my face mingling with the blood, sweat and tears. The tornado is making my ears bleed. It's so loud and black spots appear in my vision. The ground sways before as I fall into unconsciousness. I wake a few days later strapped into a medical station where they are still treating my various wounds, it's so silent in the room it sounds strange and I cry myself back into oblivion when I realise it's finally over.

**42.**

**Code Remoraz, Male, District 5.**

The faces still flash before my closed eyelids at night. I toss and turn in my sleep screaming so loud from the actions I've done that someone almost always come to wake me up. I've become an insomniac. I'm so afraid to go to sleep at night, it paralyses me. The faces replay on repeat till I wake up, they stare at me and point their ghostly pale fingers towards me condemning me. They swear their revenge against me for killing them, they tell me the worst is still to come that the arena was nothing compared to what was in store for me later. The only thing that eases me is the alcohol and sleeping pills. Do they not realise they exact their revenge on me every night? If the worst is still to come then I don't want to ever have to wake up again.

* * *

_Meadow's insight turned out rather well she's one of my favourites :-) I know this Chapter is a little short but in some cases of the careers and other tributes the goal was just to kill and kill till they won._

_Keep on reading and reviewing, hopefully the title change will interest more to the story! I'm glad to know I'm doing a good job with these._

_xoxo_


	8. 43 - 48

_So I thank the reviews I have had, they are giving me more and more hope that this is a good story!_

_Here we have Chaff and Brutus' stories. I think Brutus' story is a straightforward one and no one was going to get in his way I think he reflects the culture of District 2 well since all their volunteers crave the admiration and honour of winning the games._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**43.**

**Berry Micchi, Female, District 1.**

There's a drink named after me in the Capitol, my name does sound like it would lend itself to one doesn't it? What can I say, people are as addicted to me as they are to that drink. I had a very simple tactic, seduction. I had seen it work occasionally and only for a little while, but for me I made it last the whole games. I charmed the pants of Caesar Flickerman himself and gave all the prefect winks to the sponsors, it's a TV show after all. It's not real. But I was determined to make it clear that I was going to be the star. My defining moment was when I knew it was the careers and myself left. I was alright at weaponry, but all my opponents left were males who were far stronger than myself. So I struck deals with them as I went along, I saw who was the strongest and allied myself up with him, I let him kill off the weakling promising him a 'good time' before I turned my knife on him while we were good and close. At the end when I was the only one left I dropped to the ground ready to give the bloodythirsty bastards at the Capitol exactly what they wanted and while it was revolting I scooped a little of his blood and pretended to drink it while it was in my cupped hands. No one saw me secretly letting it leak out of my hands, they still believe I drank my fellow tribute's blood, that is a step too far even for me. The 'Berry Micchi Smoothie' is blood red naturally, I'll never forget that girl in 12 on my victory tour who pointed to me and reminded her whole District that they were in the presence of the 'Vampire Killer.'

* * *

**44.**

**Shadow Turin, Female, District 2.**

I sit pretending to be watching the footage of me in the games while Flickerman babbles on about my many accomplishments in there. He knows nothing. My biggest accomplishment is playing the part of the shadow tonight and as my eyes flick over to him again he gives me a dark smirk which tugs at his handsome lips and he nods twice as if to tell me I'm doing a good job. He's a dangerous man the mentor from District 12. He did some awful things after assaulting his stylist, I can't blame him though, I would have done the exact same thing if it was me. He's infatuated with me and I know it's not a good thing. I'm only seventeen, he's far older and more experienced than me, but he saw me standing a little way off in the shadows and approached me when no one else was around. They had painted me as a gothic angel in the chariot rides and apparently it had called to him. I never expected a mentor to fall for his own tribute, I suppose it's not impossible but I would have had my money on Tint my own mentor far more than Remus. But as he kissed me gently on the rooftop where it was almost, dare I say romantic, he whispered and moaned sweet promises in my ears. "I'll get you sponsors." He promised over and over, I didn't expect him to follow through on it though. But as the gifts came raining down I knew I was in a secret relationship with him, it terrified and thrilled me. He stepped on his own two tributes in order to assist me, he abandoned them completely. One died from starvation which could have been easily cured, the other in the bloodbath, again stupid. But I suppose he had spent all his time with me instead of coaching them. As I finish with Caesar I step backstage and my prep team are all there hugging and kissing me. District 2 is doing very well in the games lately. Tint too is pleased but as I see Remus begin to slouch away I know that is my cue and I feel my mentor' eyes on me till I get in the back of the car.

* * *

**45.**

**Chaff Buckland, Male, District 11.**

The question from the President rings in my head, "Aren't you happy that you won?" No I'm not happy I won, I spat this in his face and he wasn't too happy about it either. Nothing is better now I've won the Hunger Games. There is still poverty around every corner despite Victor's Village, the peacekeepers are as ruthless as ever and there is still no way out. I'm not excited at the prospect of mentoring a bunch of kids and watching them go off to die either. I refused to get a prosthetic replacement for my hand there was no point in my opinion, I liked to fight and I'd lost it when I let my guard down. Everyone thinks its a mark of respect or some twisted honour that I don't have it replaced, but for me it's a reminder because the cameras weren't on me when I lost it. I didn't lose it slaying a tribute. I lost it to those man-eating locusts. That's what pains me most, I wandered into the wrong part of the wood on the look out for tributes and saw them too late. It's a wonder I was able to wrap my and at all, they ate it down to the bone. I look down at the plate in front of me and see Dolly, the bleeding escort for District 11 whose always trying to cheer me up has shaped my eggs, bacon and toast into a smiling face. I pour an extra measure of whisky in my coffee on seeing it and take a deep swig. It's going to be another very long day.

* * *

**46.**

**Guild Senatory, Male, District 1.**

Just because District 1 has a history of being the leaders of the career pack along with 2 and 4 doesn't mean that occasionally we too don't lose our heads. I'm not a killing machine. That's what I keep telling myself. I've been panicking the whole way to the arena, in the hovercraft as we get our trackers and in the Launch Room as we are lifted into the arena. My District Partner is ashamed of me and it doesn't surprise her when I take off into the ruined city at once to hide for the rest of the games. I don't mind being branded a coward. I can hear Marble, Mahogany and Berry all screaming at me for my cowardice, for we have more mentors than we need now but they all go to the Capitol to try and help anyway. Although I only ever see Mahogany around, she's dedicated herself as the full time mentor for District 1. The others always vanish when the sun goes down. The words soon develop into a mantra for me which I repeat whenever the anthem plays or the screams erupt again. The next thing I know is I'm being pulled to my feet and dragged along the dirt. I see whats left of the career pack, my District Partner and the boy from 4 staring back at me, both are wounded and not going to last much longer. Their expressions are ones of distaste and I know that if they've gone through all this trouble to seek me out, they are desperate. The boy addresses me. "Time to prove yourself as a career or not pussy." He orders tossing a broadsword which is far too heavy but is as light as a feather to him. "We need your backup if we're going to take down the rest, time to choose 1. Are you with your District or against it?" I look to the girl from back home and her eyes are steely and she's nodding slowly, her lips are bleeding slightly and as I take in her bedraggled appearance I sheath the weapon, tilt my head upwards and set off leaving them to catch up to me.

* * *

**47.**

**Might Renisberg, Male, District 10.**

I owe her my life, that's simple. That little girl from 12 who had far more common sense than I did. It was freezing, you couldn't blame me and I wasn't the first to do it either. I rubbed my frozen fingers together grateful for the blanket I had received in my backpack as it was far better than the snow below me. Water was becoming tricky to find, all the ponds had frozen over. The flames were so warm and inviting, I wanted to stick my head in them and bask in the sensation of heat. Then I hear footsteps and go for the cave I'd already scouted out nearby to sleep in, the career pack is near, I can hear them jeering about their latest kill. They notice the flames and soon burst through the trees and my heart is in my throat at once. They examine my backpack and take everything making me growl. Then they decide my camp is the best they've got since a fire is already started and settle for the night. I'm so angry I want to attack them all right now but I hand wraps around my mouth and I nearly kill her for her stealth till I see her. She hushes me quickly, she's so young and shows me the poisonous dart gun she's got and I grin. The brave little solider takes out four out of six of them leaving one stunned and the other who had dealt her death blow coming at me. I look over at her lifeless eyes and swing my blade high above my head swearing to win, for her.

* * *

**48.**

**Brutus Torque, Male, District 2.**

Did she honestly believe that I was going to commit suicide so she could take the crown for herself? She may have been from my own District but she was in my way and the career pack was no more. I'd killed the others and she got cold feet just watching me do it. We'd been in a pact since the beginning and I thought since she volunteered too that she was in it for the long run. But here she is asking, no, begging me to kill myself with my own spear and to let her walk away with the crown. "Have some self respect." I snarled at her, walking closer and closer. The games had excited me, it had been such a spike of adrenaline, the waiting paid off perfectly and it was as if the stars themselves had aligned perfectly for me. "You wouldn't even be welcome back home after how you've behave today. You're better off on the end of my spear."

"Please Brutus." She begs of me again, "We've trained together for years, I couldn't do it to you."

I laughed at her, "Your a clever one, I think you would do it if you could. This isn't District 1, Tanita. You won't be forgiven in District 2 for running away from a fight."

She tries to speak again and I shake my head at her. To me I am punishing her for her own sin, she hadn't tried to win in the end, she'd gone through it all and couldn't see it through. Would I have stuck myself with my own spear if she had? She was very pretty, but at the end of the day, the odds had been entirely in my favour. It was only the second day after all.

* * *

_Ooohhh such a mixed bag in this Chapter, some of my favourites too. Might's compassion, Berry's ruthlessness and the contrast of Guild's cowardice turned strength. Shadow however is one of my most interesting insights I've pondered the concept of the popular tribute/mentor relationship and it is certainly possible, more than once perhaps. It also shows another dark side to the victors of the games themselves, and perhaps Remus is the reason why District 12 has no victors apart from Haymitch? _

_All these complex thoughts my brain has! Anyways carry on reading and reviewing thank you so much to those who have followed and favourited too!_

_xoxo_


	9. 49 - 54

_Hello everyone! _

_Another update again thanks you to all those who have reviewed, followed, favourited and offered advice I appreciate all of it so much. There might be a few tweaks as there aren't so many District 12 victors as I have written insights for so I'll be altering them slightly and I want to keep this as canon as possible. And on that subject we have the second quarter quell's victor! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**49.**

**Creek Davies, Male, District 4.**

I don't know how I've managed to escape that bloodbath, it's horrendous and it's the most tributes I've ever seen be killed at the Cornucopia. I'm watching the Anthem play, it's been delayed an hour because there have been so many killings. It makes my job far easier but it doesn't mean I don't want to throw up every time I see one of the faces that trained alongside me. I rejected the careers, for once I'm the oldest out of them all and that makes me confident. The anthem finishes and I cover the camera beside me in the cave with my sleeping bag so they can't see the tears begin to fall. Sixteen tributes are dead. We already have the top eight. They are interviewing my family back home now as we speak. I don't have any supplies, to go for it was suicide this year. I'm weedy and pale for a boy from District 4. I don't have any of the stunning good looks other have and it's plagued me my whole life. I've had to rely on my brains, my cunning and my wits to get this far. The pretty face routine appears to be dying out, the last couple of victors have been brutal. No matter who I have to train, if I win, I'll make sure they are more than just a good face.

* * *

**50.**

**Haymitch Abernathy, Male, District 12.**

I've survived this far. That's remarkable considering the track history of my District. I'm back at the forcefield, it's somewhat of a beacon for me now. It marks a friendship I didn't ever expect to earn in this battleground, she was more than my ally. Her image keeps replaying over and over, sometimes it's the wild fiery look in her eyes when she saved me from that career, sometimes it's the moment those disgustingly puffy birds and their beaks skewer through her neck; but most of the time it's her soft smile as she tells me with all the confidence in the world that she's looking at the victor of the 50th Hunger Games. I wince horribly as her smile flashes before my eyes again. I slaughtered every one of those pink things till they were nothing more than a mound of feathers. I throw another rock off the edge of the cliff and wait for it to zoom back over to me. I've found a chink in the armour of the Capitol itself, a way to win no one has ever thought about before and as I wait almost desperately for that rock to rise back I hope I didn't just imagine it. But I can't stay for long here, I hear a scream and close my eyes as it blends with Maysilee's from yesterday. As if it was waiting for the cameras to move off of me and onto the dying tribute the rock zooms back and I catch it in my outstretched palm. I move at once, I can't let the gamemakers know I've discovered one of their weak spots so I try to climb a tree and fail miserably at it. Far better for them to see me busting my gut and sniggering, I'll save that forcefield for when I really need it. A canon goes off in the air and with a sinking feeling I realise I'm now in the final two. This means the girl from 1 is left and she'll be hunting for me right now. I'll try to end her like I did her friends, the knife is strong in my grip and I've already proven to her how lethal I am. I'm not resourceful like Maysilee was, but she certainly rubbed off on me. I square my shoulders and decide I may as well as try and find her too. Get these stupid stupid games over with. I ignore the beautiful meadows calling to me, the inviting streams and pools which really contain acid and the rainbow of toxic flowers which to me simply looks ridiculously sugary. It's like looking at the contents of the Capitol's cereal boxes to me and I've never liked anything from the Capitol. The mountain turned volcano has finished it's deadly path, it only wiped out twelve tributes. I thought it should have been more impressive than it had been. There are now 2 left from 48. The second Quarter Quell has been an unusual twist of events, but I'm glad I'm left with one of the Capitol kiss ups. I don't know what would have done if I had been heading to finish Maysilee Donner off.

* * *

**51.**

**Wyvern Greenwich, Female, District 7.**

The arena is mountains, or mostly just one giant mountain. The Cornucopia sits at the very top and this time it's a battle and a half just to reach the Cornucopia in order to get the weapons. It's a dull Hunger Games, most of the tributes tire out and just let go of their ropes. Some didn't tie themselves in tight enough while sleeping and literally slid off the mountain, at least it was a relatively painless death. The career girls stood no chance, how refreshing. They lacked muscles, whereas the boys from 2 and 6 were powerhouses. I'm from the Lumber District, I can climb anything, even mountains is would appear. It's an interesting games because the gamemakers know there won't be much blood spilt along the way. It's a quick process, the games last three days in total. Many die the first day when they realise the Launch pads have put us half way up the mountain and they don't know how to survive. There are cleverly distributed backpacks along the way with food and tools to help as well as the odd cave. I hit the jackpot. A slackline which attaches to a harness of some kind. I'm not sure how it works but near the beginning of my launch I found an ice axe which has proven invaluable. It ends up being me against the boy from 2. We are nearly at the top and I know how deadly he is from training. He's got a sword and is swinging out at me and he's mastered how to manoever on the mountain like me. If he cuts my line with that sword of his I'm dead. He lashes out but I'm been preparing, I must reach the top before him I kick out from the mountain as he makes what he hopes is his final kill and I fly round in a graceful arc holding onto the roping I've acquired along the way. He doesn't expect the move at all and my ice boots make contact on the other side of him and I quickly climb upwards and heave myself over the side. There's no time for respite however and I see his rope at the top of the mountain, his face is inches away from mine as I slam my axe down severing his rope. His fading, echoing cry of "Don't please!" Is the only thing I truly remember from my games.

* * *

**52.**

**Lyme Commondant, Female, District 2.**

Brutus is the devil. He's a tough, harsh mentor and part of me hates him. He stripped me of my innocence the first night on the train, he attacked me on the Capitol train. I'm only fifteen and I did not volunteer. I go running into my escort's room terrified out of my wits, she reprimands Brutus at once and he says nothing, despite the kitchen knife he had tried to sink into my pillow. The next night is the same when we've arrived at the Training Centre. I'm settled in after the chariot rides in which I was painted as Athena herself when he comes in again and the knife is once again swinging through the air. I dart out and don't stop till I'm on the roof panting heavily and wondering why my mentor is trying to murder me every night. He hasn't shown any sign of it stopping either. On the third night I'm ready though, I have my own knife ready by my bedside and I'm sleeping with one eye open ready for him. As soon as the door opens I throw that knife as direct and fast I can. It flies past him and into the hallway. If he hadn't have ducked he would be dead. I'm breathing heavily as he straightens up and sends me a wicked, satisfied grin. "Finally." It's one of the only words he's spoken to me outside of mentoring instructions and I do finally understand. Finally I'm in the mindset of the games, of a killer.

* * *

**53.**

**Anthony Meropa, Male, District 10.**

My father Cassius Meropa won the 31st Games. He was ruthless and he's trained me from the moment I could hold a spear properly. He's the reason there is a forcefield on the Training Centre and as I step onto that roof and walk over to the infamous spot I sit down and try to imagine how he threw that tribute from 2 off. The problem is as I mull it over in my head I can't imagine how he did it. How he could look into that girl's eyes and not feel any shred of remorse afterwards. He doesn't seem to have the nightmares like so many of the victors do, sure he has the odd one too many drinks but my father is proud of what he did. He told me if I should ever get the chance that I should follow in his footsteps. District 10 has only had one victor since my father, most of them are targeted by District 2 at once. There is a well known rivalry between our two Districts now. I look at the girl from 2 this year, she's quite typical. Beautiful but deadly. She's the only career left now, we've killed all the others but she looks terrified. Her eyes are wide like a scared deer in headlights as she eyes my long rapier. But I can't bring myself to kill her so I stick out my right arm and lower my weapon slightly, she stares at my hand in stunned disbelief as I take her own hand in mine, it's a firm handshake. "Allies." She nods, it's a statement not a request.

* * *

**54.**

**Blight Fenworth, Male District 7.**

I've been chopping the heads of anything that moves for the last hour, ever since the last tribute standing besides myself hit the dusty ground dead. I'm bleeding from somewhere and the animals are perfectly fine, till they smell the blood. Then the encircle me in a giant mass of canine fur and teeth and each time I knock one dead to the ground another leaps up to attach me. I'm beginning to tire, tributes were nothing compared to this and I wonder if it's really worth it or if I'm best off to just let them have me. Is it really worth it to say I'm one of the few victors in our District? Then I think of my poor mother, she's very ill back home. I think of my brother and sister and our dog, who is a stray but he's still ours in a way. They need me to come back, the Hunger Games must have a victor and this year they'll have to deal with me. So I keep on chopping, resolving myself and my stamina increases where I thought I had none and it's overwhelming me. My lumberjack arms are going a mile a minute, the only part of me which really has any muscle. Soon they are all dead lying in a giant furry heap. I look at the biggest out of the mutts and as they announce me as the winner I lift the decapitated animal's head high into the sky, claiming it as my victory prize.


	10. 55 - 60

_It's Christmas Eve guys whoooooo!_

_Here is another update, ooooh it's getting close to the 74th Hunger Games now, I'm getting pretty excited to hear what you all think! Thank you ever so much to kisses-A for all the regular reviews, I love the feedback but I might torture you a little longer as Annie's insight is coming up very soon. ;)_

_Hope you enjoy, this is a bit of a career domination chapter! _

* * *

**55.**

**Char Nialsden, Female, District 1.**

I wince at the pain they must be in, my hands have blistered too. I peer down at them as they smart and I can barely hold the thing in my hands, the games have only just begun and I've had an accident with the blasted thing. It's really too big for me, but it's the most powerful weapon I've ever see in the history of the games and I'm following my mentor's advice. Tributes around me scream in agony as their skin blisters and I'm crying, it's smudging the bit of sultry make-up my stylist has put on me. This wasn't supposed to be my angle, I was supposed to be the Beauty to my District Partner's 'Beast'. He isn't attractive at all, but I'm the one turning into the beast as I continue to literally blaze my way into the top three. It's as dangerous and uncontrollable as I am, it singes everything it touches and soon the whole arena will be gone. I can't stop that now, I don't even think I know how to turn it off, all I can do is aim it away from me. It's only when I see the giant gamemaker controlled tidal wave come rushing towards us all do I realise that even the Capitol can see I've gone too far now. The flamethrower is washed out of my hands, I never see it again and I'm sure they've removed it from the games completely. It hasn't made an appearance again since I used it.

* * *

**56.**

**Marie Atlas, Female, District 3.**

The terrain is scrub, I can't tell much more about it. I don't care about what I'm standing on, only what I have to get away from. I only light my fires in the daytime, but it's a night when they come. This year the trees are the deadliest of hiding places, it's where the snakes all live. Giant rubbery snakes, with eerie glowing eyes. It's the only thing that stands out in the night and they are burned into my retinas forever, I jump from my tree not caring about the fall I might endure in the process. Just get away from those snakes. I don't know if they are mutants or just starving for us. There is no water in the games at all, the lakes are full of the snakes too so no one is going near it, something the Capitol overlooked. But where there is a will there is a way. I've begun attacking the snakes instead of the tributes and soon I've been handed what I need, a glass beaker. I begin to attach the dead snakes to the beaker in an attempt to extract their venom but it doesn't work, they need to be alive so I try again. My sponsors were kind enough to send my a pair of gloves to aid in my work and while I'm sure it's not the professional way to do it, I have a beaker full of the stuff. I set to work dipping everything I can find into the venom and marking everything along the way. Later I find it's also a powerful cure for the snake bites, but I'll keep that information to myself.

* * *

**57.**

**Althea Corhting, Female, District 4.**

I glare at the little platter of sweets lining the tables at the party for me in the Capitol. It's an insult to me. A Capitolite, all sugar sweet smiles comes over waving a candy cane in front of my face and he presses it into my palm with a secretive smile. I drop it in the bin the moment I can as if it has stung me. I spent half of my second night without food and water scraping my nearly destroyed tongue against the bark of a Candy Cane Tree. The whole arena was a Candy Land. It was the sweetest dream of miracles, a chocolate river of mud, candy floss pink sky, gummy bear bushes, fluffy animals and Candy Cane trees which were just bark but everything looked so real and tangible you tried to eat everything. They gave us no food and slowly the tributes went insane. It is the first games anyone has committed suicide in the arena. And it wasn't just one, about four of them must have done it by the fourth day. My salvation came in the form of a glorious rabbit who had got in somehow, I must have checked it out for eleven hours before I deemed it as just a rabbit and it gave me some form of encouragement. I hadn't eaten anything but that rabbit, but it was more than any other tribute. When I finally held my trident over that final girl from 2 she begged for me to end her suffering, so I did.

* * *

**58.**

**Cecelia Luminerre, Female, District 8.**

I grin, it was my idea after all and once their dead there is a collective nod to me before we all disband. I laugh as I watch the re run of it back and see the shocked faces of all their mentors. Oh they tried, but they had never expected us to all unite against them. Districts 1, 2, 3 and 4. They had all become too comfortable with gaining victors for our liking, so this time we made sure they weren't going to win. We allied up and got rid of the whole career pack. It was like a battle in a battle, a game within a game. We lost some and they lost all. The odds were finally against them, two each, eight against sixteen of us. My smirk widens as all the mentors seem to be at a loss at what to do, it's rare they are all in the same camera shot but since they were already a team it made sense. Mentors work together in alliances. It was only temporary, only till the careers were destroyed but it changed the games instantly. I wouldn't have won if I hadn't suggested the idea to Woof in the first place. I still giggle a little on the inside when I recall their eyes widening in horrified surprise and their jaws hanging open as for once they can do nothing to help their tributes.

* * *

**59.**

**Carnal Sedastorm, Male, District 2.**

I stand bare chested as the Chariot rides around and roses are thrown at me, I still smell of the damned things from the Capitol's odd showers, why there has to be so buttons is beyond me. I'm not waving though, I'm calculating. Let District 1 be the flimsy little show-offs I'm here as a favour for my brother and that's all. His name got called out and now I'm here in his place. I'm in no mood to wave and flash flirty little winks when the Capitol has claimed me as their own. They were determined to have one of us. I've been sneaking off lately, shirking my responsibilities and not attending my training sessions at the Academy, I suppose I was arrogant enough to think I wouldn't need training anymore. I stare fixated ahead of me and I catch the rose pinned onto President Snow's suit jacket. It's pure white which to me has always been the oddest thing about the President of Panem, why a white rose when everyone knows how corrupt he is? Our chariot pulls into the spot where we are to listen to his speech, my District Partner has been glaring and nudging me the whole time, for I'm making her look bad. I might kill her off first. I don't hear a word of Snow's monologue, it's the same every year; instead I pick up one of the red roses from inside my chariot and the President breaks off the moment he realises he doesn't have my undivided attention anymore. I chuck the rose as hard as I can so it hands on his podium and he picks it up, raising one eyebrow. "Thats for everything you do for us." I tell him with a smirk and the Capitol eat it up at once. They think it's very sweet of me but I can tell he understands my true meaning, but I can see the respect in his eyes. My chariot rolls away and I know the games have already begun to be played.

* * *

**60.**

**Brik Sedastorm, Male, District 2.**

I have to win, losing is not an option. Not after what my brother did for me last year. He is a hero, he volunteered to take my place, he wins the games and his reward if for me to be chosen the next year. And he can't volunteer for me this time, even with all the money in the world. So I train as hard as I can, I flop on my bed exhausted every night. I have a mantra of my own, train, eat, sleep. Gain as much muscle mass as I can and become as heavy as I can. I'm only fifteen and he was eighteen at the top of his game. Stepping off that Capitol train and seeing him again, the embrace we shared was the best moment of my life so far. We'd both grown up in the games but it didn't matter at that moment. We were a family again, we'd managed what we had thought was impossible but right now my family and I are untouchable. They can't do anything to us because we are victors and we are invincible.

* * *

_Ah hah I just loved the idea of a battle within the games, something almost monumental and why wouldn't you get sick of the careers always winning. Time for a guaranteed underdog haha and I thought Cecelia seemed strong despite her cruel fate in the 75th Games. Some interesting arenas in here too, I guess the candyland torture is a shout out to my Charlie and the Chocolate Factory story 'As Sweet as Surprises' :-) _**  
**

_Keep on reading and reviewing, following and favouriting!_

_xoxo_


	11. 61 - 66

_Ah hah! Here we are we have reached the insights of Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere and the gorgeous Finnick Odair! :D _

_Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I have enjoyed writing for all of them! _

* * *

**61.**

**Tweed Turner, Male, District 8.**

I met the strangest person the other day, my new teacher and she's raving on and on about District 13 to me when I talk to her after to check if she's alright. But there is no District 13, it's gone. In fact it's hardly ever mentioned to such an extent I have to ask my mother about it and she tells me of the rebellious District and how it had been blown to pieces. But my teacher is adamant that the Capitol use the same footage for District 13 on every film we've ever been shown and I realise it's true in the Capitol itself too and all over the Victory Parade I've just come back from. Twill might be off her rocker a little, but I also think she's onto something here. The Capitol is a very strange place and I'm filled with bitterness since winning my games. I clutch the bottle tighter in my hand and as I become slowly inebriated I imagine a thriving District 13 in my mind, and as I do so, I decide I'm going to dig a little deeper into this, perhaps Cecelia can shed some light on it for me.

* * *

**62.**

**Enobaria Klien, Female, District 2.**

My prep team are making cooing noises of appreciation as I go over the detailed sketches in my hands. They sound like twittering birds and I'd quite like to try my new set of teeth out on them when they are perfected. I wonder if I should make the tips of them gold after all they are very precious to me. I owe my life to my own teeth, they aren't abnormal in any way yet but I'm more than eager to get them 'Capitolised.' The taste of warm blood still rises up the back of my throat at time, I was so riled up. So ready to end the games and walk out as a victor I was ready to do whatever I needed to do, I would have bathed in that last tribute's blood if I'd have had to. He was skilled very skilled and I knew I had to think out of the box. His jugular was in the perfect position for me. Who knows? I might even steal that vampire nickname off that other victor. My heart still races at night, not from any nightmares though, but because a part of me knows I'm never going to get a rush like I did in the games again. I nod my approval at the final designs and settle into the dentists chair and they knock me out into a blissful oblivion. I wander whether victors are allowed to re-volunteer for the games for whatever reason, surely it would be a spectacular game. I might mention it to President Snow during the next event held in my honour.

* * *

**63.**

**Gloss Armorie, Male District 1.**

I throw a victorious glance back over my shoulder at my sister. Her arms are crossed and her bottom lip is sticking out in anger and irritation as I slowly make my way up the stairs of the Justice Building and stare out over my District all oh whom are cheering me on. Next is the hard part, saying goodbye to our parents, but I'm not frightened we all know I'll be seeing them again soon. My mother hugs me goodbye, she's the only one blinking tears. My father's eyes are shining with pride and Cashmere still has that look of envy on her face. "It was our time." She muttered her eyes darting away from my own as her cascading curls rippled in the sunlight streaming in through the open window. "We were both chosen to go in together, it was our time to dominate and win." Her eyes held a look of genuine upset in them as I enfolded her gently into my arms. She is a strong, strong woman and I smirk slightly back at her as I feel the well earned muscles in her arms under my grip.

"But if we'd both been reaped then we would have been forced to kill each other in the end." I reminded her, silently thanking that other girl from District 1 for volunteering and taking my sister's place. "That is probably the one thing I'll never be able to do."

"Who's to say we couldn't change their mind? It would have been the showdown of the Gods." She said, I gave her a look and she chuckled stepping away, "You've got this Gloss. We know you do and we're backing you all the way." Then she lowered her voice almost dramatically. "Just remember to put in a good word for me next year." She winked and our time was over.

* * *

**64.**

**Cashmere Armorie, Female, District 1.**

My congratulatory interview after I've won my games is different to any other for one difference. No one has ever had the luck of being mentored by their own brother and no one has ever sat beside him, both victors, both from the same District, heading home together. As I think these thoughts letting Gloss elaborate on the close moments between me and the final careers, we'd both stuck with the career pack as was tradition. Tradition wins for a reason. Then I realise Gloss is clutching my hand tighter than before and his concerned emerald eyes are peering into my own with concern and I realise I'm crying. The whole Capitol falls for it and they begin throwing tissues at the stage and I shake my head trying to put on my charming smile again. Caesar asks me what wrong and I let go of Gloss. "As you all know my name was picked last year and someone volunteered for me. She was only sixteen which is young considering most of us wait before volunteering and I was so angry at her. I wanted to kill her myself for robbing me of my chance then, but then Gloss' name was called and it's only now I understand what Gloss knew all along. That we couldn't possibly be sitting here side my side, united again without that girl's brave sacrifice. It's almost as if she knew what her destiny was and helped my family achieve it. I owe her my life I think and I want her family to know that I'll do the most I can to help them." I finish my monologue believing it to be shallow and vacuous but the Capitol get to it's feet applauding and some are picking up the tissues they've all thrown to me. Gloss is smiling at me nodding and we don't need Caesar to do it for us, we do it ourselves. We stand, our hands clasped together and raise them into the air in a mark of victory to tumultuous applause.

* * *

**65.**

**Finnick Odair, Male, District 4.**

There are plenty of mentors available to me and plenty of them wouldn't mind having a chance to mentor me, they've all told me they'll try and help me as much as possible, but why I have no idea. I just knew the moment I saw her that she was the one for me, all the others were too keen so to speak. She didn't believe me when I told her my talents, she just quirked an eyebrow in that way I've grown to love and gestured for me to prove it right there on the Capitol train, so I did. I felt as if I had to earn this ageing woman's respect. And slowly I did begin to earn it but I realised that my relationship improved massively with Mags when I finally stopped trying to be anything but myself behind closed doors. It's exhausting and I go to whatever bed is mine that night feeling that desperation for sleep in every bone and sinew of my body. This is all very new to me, I still don't fully understand some of the things they want from me, all I know is they go slack jawed when they see me and then they want nothing more than to run their greedy, polished nails all over me. I tried maintaining my act back home in my District; if they hadn't alienated me enough for winning the games already they certainly did then. They shut me out and I'm still shut out from them. Sometimes I feel the most welcome at the Capitol and that thought makes me run and dive into the sea as quickly as I can. I'm not to sure whether I want to drown myself in the biggest comfort I know, or whether I just want to be somewhere where there are no eyes. Eyes have begun to frighten me now; the eyes of the tributes I heartlessly speared in the arena, the eyes of the Capitolites who beckon towards me with a clawed finger, the judging eyes of the men in my District who don't believe I'm worthy, the ruthless eyes of Snow as he holds my family's life in the palm of his hand. But above all of these things, the eyes of my mentor are what hold me together and keep me from going insane. She cannot communicate with me very well, she won before many of the horrors of the games were properly introduced. But her hardened eyes guide me when I begin to become more like them, and they pull me away from the swirling seas around me that threaten to submerge me beneath them. Right now her eyes are shining with disapproval, regret and disappointment. I want to scream at her at that moment, to tell her it's not my fault. But then the look is replaced by one of tender, sweet care and I can feel my strong form trembling as she holds her arms out to me and ushers me quickly inside her house. I am thankful not just anyone can see us when I run blindly to her house next to my own in the Victors Village and hammer till she hears me. Dreams don't exist for me anymore, only nightmares and I suppose it's odd that an eighteen year old boy who hasn't faced the games in four years runs to his mentor's house rather than to his own parents. I decide as I stare blankly at some re-runs on her TV of the games which have just ended and she catches me doing so, scolding me quickly for watching but it's too late. I see the axe collide with my tribute's chest and watch her fall. As the canon booms she's not quite quick enough to switch off the screen and the camera cuts to my shocked, haunted face as I press my hands against the glass and scream for her to wake up again. The other mentors are shaking their heads at me and Brutus pulls me away, I still remember the words he spoke quietly in my ear, full of mirth and confusion. "She's only a tribute, they'll be two more exactly like them next year Odair, get used to it."

* * *

**66.**

**Piece Padron, Female, District 5.**

The sky really is a beautiful creation. It's a glorious mixture of colours and hues all mingling together in some fanciful concoction like I'd seen those women in the Capitol chugging down, glass after glass. I tried to follow suit, I knew they had alcohol in them, you could smell it and I'd also heard that it could make you forget even the worst nightmares. So as I slowly bled out on the charred, once earthy ground beneath me I decided I was happy to die with the sun slowly setting before my eyes. The blue turns to purple, which turns to pink, which turns to a startling burnt orange which is far more beautiful and strangely potent than any flame we'd made in the arena. Next to me is the boy tribute from 1 and he's trying to hold off the inevitable, so I reach out to him in those few moments where we are just a girl and a frightened boy, and I take his hand in my own and he bends his terror stricken eyes on me. We are no longer enemies. He's not ready to die and for that I pity him, I'm not either but I've accepted my fate whereas this boy was still fighting. That volcano has been the death of the last thirteen of us, there is no escaping the seething, gaping burns all over our bodies, the blood, or the amount of ash and smoke in our lungs. We can hardly breathe. He's still watching me, his eyes oddly focused and I point at the sky above. He looks up hopefully and for a moment I see the crushing hope in his eyes that makes him think a hovercraft is descending. But he understands after a couple of minutes, coughing as he smiles and his eyes begin to turn glassy and disturbingly vacant, but I don't look at the peace across his face. I just keep looking up at the palette of colours above as a canon booms and a black spec finally hovers towards me.

* * *

_Oh Finnick you poor poor soul. I have often thought about what exactly it is the mentors/previous victors feel when their tributes don't make it and how they cope with sending them into battle every year, beside doing a Haymitch haha! I hope to god I captured them all to your liking._

_Keep on reading and reviewing everyone! _

_xoxo_


	12. 67 - 73

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for no updates for a while, things have been crazily busy mainly because I've been in the Domincan Republic enjoying paradise for 3 blissful weeks. But I am back and ready to crack on with finishing this story._

_More familiar faces as we reach the 74th Hunger Games in the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**67.**

**Dazzle Thornton, Male, District 1.**

We are allowed to wear or bring with us one token from our District with us into the games. I take with me a broach in the shape of an owl, owl's have always fascinated me ever since I saw one of those mysterious creatures perched outside my window one night. It gave me horrific nightmares at first with it's yellow eyes but then it came again and it was affectionate towards me. It became somewhat of a secret friend to me, so I wanted this owl to be my secret friend again. The boy from 2 and 3 gave me odd looks when they saw my unusually, unmanly broach but when I told them it was my mothers they shut up quickly and I knew their hands went to their own significant items. What they didn't realise was my little owl emits a toxic, poisonous vapour like fog which if a person gets too much of it kills them. Destroys their central nervous systems or something similar, you also get some nasty blisters I don't know how to cure and I get a few myself. The gamemakers are most likely furious at me but if they don't make the rules tight enough then things are going to slip through; I'm almost reminding them not to get complacent. It's my main weapon besides the bow and arrow I carry along and soon enough there is only me left, completely unscathed. The next few years my tributes tokens all go through rigorous testing and while I tell them there is no use they still try, necklaces with darts that shoot out, a bangle which can be used to strangle someone without it snapping and a ring with a spike in the centre. The Capitol are not idiots though, nothing ever works out the same way twice and they quickly located and remove all the hidden assets.

**68.**

**Loki Methadid, Male, District 9.**

It's an unorthodox weapon that's for sure and it's not what I wanted to kill anyone with. Nor did I expect that such an everyday object could cause so much damage, even if it sounds naive. I also didn't expect there to be no weapons in the games at all apart from those from sponsors and those we could make ourselves. I don't think anyone ever expect a boy from District 9, an outer District who barely ever succeeds to produce a victor this year. It's getting astronomically heavy in my hand and I cannot bring it down on the poor boy's skull again and I drop it to the ground and cry out a little in shock at the shining blood on the brick. It's gleaming sinisterly in the sweltering artificial sunlight and the blood is darker than usual which freaks me out even more. I raise my head up as I hear the crowds screaming in approval even from here and I smirk with a huge smile plastered all over my face. I had done it. I had survived the Hunger Games. I don't look at the boy's caved in skull below me as the hovercraft picks me up and for once they lead me inside instead of carrying the victor. Only the very strong could say that. They remove the tracker from my arm somehow and I sigh as I notice it's the same hovercraft we all travelled in and I'm the only one sitting in my seat again. As I look at all the seats and I'm alone and the quiet presses in on me, reality creeps up again and I bury my head in my knees sobbing. No I didn't kill many, hardly any compared to others, but at the very end I has seized that brick in that ruined, ruined city and beat him till his senses were obliterated and he couldn't think anymore. I don't remember hearing the canon but it must have sounded and I keep on crying. The peacekeepers ignore me, no one says anything. My mentor pats my shoulder gently, her eyes shining from remorse but they are also slightly wary of me. I am by far the most brutal victor from District 9 and my last kill must be up there in the top 5 most horrific murders in the history of the Hunger Games.

**69.**

**Hanley Gauntlet, Male, District 2.**

She's a simple girl from District 10. That's all she is really, she's pretty for a girl from that District so much so it's refreshing for the Capitol and they are taking an interest in her. I don't want to kill her, she is interesting. But I've noticed the daggers in the girl's eyes from 1, 2 and 4. It was the moment Finnick Odair wished her luck we knew we had to do something and fast. I am strong, I am handsome I think, I am the best person suited to the job so I ask her to meet me on the rooftop to speak with in person. I subtly mention the infamous career alliance and I know she'll be there for it's her best bet at staying alive. Pretending to have an interest is easy, I'm hardly pretending anything and she's rather forward. A little too forward but I also remember her mentor is Cassius Meropa and know she might be playing me too. So I coax her with sweet nothings in her ear, tell her how beautiful she really is, tells me information meant only for team District 10 and I smirk. I ask her what she's going to do at her interview and she tells me she doesn't know. I encourage her to voice whatever feelings she has and she nods. I leave her that night and wait till the interview, but she's disappointingly blank. It angers me a little because it means she's listening to her mentor more than me. So I try again the next night, I allow things to become more heated and she promises to blow her private training session in front of the gamemakers, because I don't want her to get hurt. When I see her score revealed I smile to the other careers and grin nastily. She has scored a 4.

**70.**

**Annie Cresta, Female, District 4.**

My arms are propelling me through the water and my legs are kicking out on their own.

It's like I'm a fish born for the water and I don't need to give them any instructions.

We've been flooded, the gamemakers have washed away the other tributes.

The careers I abandoned have no chance, none of them can swim at all.

My mind keeps jumping back, it's not a whole mind anymore.

There is something missing up there, it's abandoned me.

It's an earthquake splitting the dam apart in two.

I want to cover my ears from the screams.

All of them are drowning.

I can't save them.

Or him.

**71.**

**Johanna Mason, Female, District 7.**

I stand there in front of them all and there is no smile on my face. It is a look of cold indifference, as if the Capitol is beneath me and no one deserves my eye contact. It is my honest opinion towards them. Right now I could reach out and strangle each and everyone of them, oh if I had my axe I would cut away at them till nothing remained. I would burn the Captiol singlehandedly if only it was possible. But it's not. I'd be killed in an instant and my desperation to live in that arena and my weakling strategy still sicken me to my core. I still don't want to die and yet it would be such blissful relief. I feel lost. I have lost, you don't win the Hunger Games. No one ever wins the Hunger Games and I tell my tributes this now. They don't believe me they scoff at my notions. They argue my case against me reminding me that I fought my hardest to win the games so naturally my argument is void. While most of the mentors hit the bar the moment their tributes are killed I silently thank whoever is really in charge. I'm grateful that none of them have survived and I haven't bothered trying to get them sponsors, I leave all that to Blight and he seems content to know I'm going to put in the least amount of effort I can. Love is weird. I haven't experienced much of it and I've sealed my heart away from ever having the chance to know what true love really is. There is no love in the Capitol. It doesn't exist, it's been eradicated as if it were a rebellious District and I suppose in its own way, it is. It's ripe in the Districts, I see it everyday when I'm not holed up in my mansion. They all have someone to protect, someone they don't want to get hurt so they bear their souls and allow themselves to be beaten into submission. They are forced to bend into positions on their knees and are finally humbled and meek when it is mentioned. I was the most arrogant, they believe it was bravery. I'm not brave if I was I would have marched into that Cornucopia, got my axe and kept chopping away as if those tributes were just trees and wood. I was arrogant enough to believe I was invincible that no one could touch me or the ones I cared for as long as I was a victor. I paid dearly for that price and I cannot explain what is crystal clear to me. The only way a victor can be happy is to have no one, to survive on their own, there can be no weak emotion such as love. I refused them and they were not bluffing. So no one can scold me for wanting them all to die, wanting them to never know the pain that can be endured and overcome when crowned a victor. Finnick Odair and his rightousness can go and suck it on a Capitolite's mouth.

**72.**

**Charm Valiatine, Female, District 4.**

I'm not asleep like them, I told them I'd take the first watch and they let me at once. I'd killed three at the Cornucopia already and saved one of them, they trust me completely. No one knows of my plan except for the Head Gamemaker himself, I gave him a little taste of what I had planned for these games and I knew I had his attention when I saw the darts in the very back of the Cornucopia and stole them away before anyone else knew they were there. I think the boy from 2 might like me a little more than he wants to let on, I'll leave him as the last of them. I get up and adjust my all black ensemble, feeling like an assassin as I load up the dart gun while picking up the girl from 1's spear she's abandoned. I decide to start with her, I shoot a dart into the nearby tree, then with a gloved hand I remove it and make sure I'm right beside as I stick it into her neck allowing the paralysing substance to spread throughout her body, her eyes don't even open as she become drowsy and I end her quickly. I peer round at once and as I planned none of the others have stirred at all. I go about the girl from 2 and the boy from 1 in the same manner, the girl puts up a little struggle and her eyes snap open as I spear her and I close my eyes. I didn't want them to open their eyes, but stealth was my only advantage over them. She dies in my arms with respect in her eyes for me and I nod making sure to close her eyes before moving on to the boy from 2. He doesn't make a single noise and I let a tear fall from my eyes and watch it splash his cheek, my blue eyes are glazing over as I remove the spear and lie it beside him. I can't bear to take it with me. I leave the pile of careers and gather up all their supplies before heading off in the opposite direction. I feel invincible as I realise the extremity of my actions, wiping our the whole career pack of the games single handedly. As I walk past the stream I fill my canister and a parachute winds its way towards me as the canon goes off four times and a way up ahead of me I can already see the other alliance around a fire staring at the four canons before whispers break out amongst them. I take the parachute and open it dropping the container to the floor as I stare at the words on the note before holding the pendant close to me and clutching it tightly as more tears travelled down my cheeks staining them.

'I did not expect this.'

The words were simple and my lips whisper a thousand apologies as I think again about my decision not to tell him of my plan, why I'd left my mentor out. His gift is more meaningful to me than he realises and I put it on understanding what it means; but he must understand that I have no choice but to carry on down my path, and I walk up to the firelight tucking his words into my pocket as a reminder to not lose myself along the way. The tributes look up as I enter, all six of them and I nod. "It's done." I say slowly and they nod smirking and making room for me in their small camp. I wait for them to fall asleep pretending to do the same and reload my dart gun.

**73.**

**Draco Vaunore, Male, District 2.**

I launched the axe into her chest the moment my fingers found it. It was large, nearly the size of the girl herself and I found it right at the very back of the Cornucopia which meant it was going to do a lot of damage. She was pleading with me not to take her life and I smirked at her, I had such an advantage over her and I decided to tease them all and wait till she was the last one left in the bloodbath, I grinned as her eyes darted over to her District Partner and I stood tall over her watching on making sure she wouldn't dare make a move to save him as the rest of my career pack circled him, closing in on him so tightly even the tiniest of cameras wouldn't be able to see what they were doing to him till they stepped away but the blood curdling screams were more than enough to chill even me to the bones. He was nothing but a bloody pile when they stepped back and I stared at the mass long enough to let the girl momentarily slip away, but she'd lost her head completely. Instead of bolting for the nearest weapon she ran to her tribute and they seized her at once allowing me the honour of being the last face she'd see. I didn't move though, I just flipped the axe in my hand as if back in my private training session and there was no one watching but the gamemakers; before launching the axe right into her stomach. A direct bullseye. They let her fall to the floor and we all grinned at each other, the example had been made we let the others run off when they saw who we had chosen to target and the four of us were ready for the hunt. It's much more fun this way. I look up at a camera a bit away from the Cornucopia, take my axe and begin to carve. The other tributes look at me questioningly as I abandon my axe and instead favour a knife to make the markings as I carefully draw the District numbers in descending order, two numbers to signify the two tributes for each District in the games. Then I turn towards the camera, I know their mentor is watching me horrified and I grin before blowing him a little kiss and hurling the knife so it obliterates both of the number 4s etched into the side of the horn.

* * *

_So there we have it folks! I wanted to try something slightly different for Annie and I hope it worked out well to show the disintegration of her sanity. I loved writing for Johanna she is such a kick ass character, nothing brings me a greater joy when a character practically writes herself as did Charm Valiatine._

_Charm is a character I am considering developing into a full on story for fanfiction, she is an experimental OC for bigger things in a way so if you liked her or in other cases didn't like her then please let me know! Both of your opinions are great in this case haha she isn't truly a likeable girl right now. Also there is a hint of whom her romantic interest will be haha!_

_Please keep reading and reviewing till the end, not long to go now. Peeta and Katniss are next whooooo :)_

_xoxo_


	13. 74 & 75

_So here we have it the penultimate chapter to The Insights of Victors. _

_I decided to include an insight for all surviving tributes/victors of the 75th because hey they are all tributes too and the change of thoughts they might have had since winning their own games was fun to think about!_

_So here we have two insights from two of our favourite characters in the whole of the books that right Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**74.**

**Peeta Mellark, Male, District 12.**

It's agonising waiting for someone to find me. The wound is bleeding so profusely it's a miracle I've lasted this long; but my heart beats in anticipation of them finding me, of them coming back to finish me off. I can barely move my muscles. It's so much energy lost if I do and part of camouflage is blending in with my surroundings so it really isn't wise of me. The ground doesn't move, it doesn't groan or flinch in pain, it's steady and constant. Though I suppose it could move if the really wanted it to. But it's all worth it. It's worth it if it gave her time to run, time to flee from him and his wielding sword. I took the blow for her and while a part of me hopes, almost begs for her company and for her to return for me. I know she doesn't truly care about me, not in the way I do. She proved that much when she tried to kill me after the interview, the moment the Capitol fell in love with her as much as I always have. She doesn't know the effect she can have on people, she looks confident, she's as beautifully lethal as the flames which are becoming her signature, but underneath it all her eyes shine with a naivevity. She doesn't understand what makes her so different from any other tribute in these games, but it's her overflowing heart she tries to bury deep. The emotions she feels emanate from her anyway and the ember is being kindled the longer she survives in these games, it's growing into a flicker, to a bright flame. I only hope I live long enough to see it blossom into a forrest fire, better than any Seneca Crane can construct. I hear Claudius Templesmith's announcement and my heart jumps and my solar plexus wiggles as if something is crawling around inside. I dismiss it as the leftover tracker jacker venom in my system but it's building the longer I wait. We are from the same District and we are still alive but so are Cato and Clove. But the gamemakers can't be changing this rule for them, I realise the power we have stirred amongst the Captiol, it's dangerous and I'm beginning to believe the rumours I've heard of the gamemakers choosing exactly who they want to win. Could it really be us? I dismiss that too, I could still bleed to death and a boot nearly smashes into my disguised face, and I cry out when I see the braid hanging down, and I want to reach out a grab it and never let her go again. She's standing before me and cries out my name, dragging me out of my hiding spot with all her might and she hugs me. It's warm and I want to cry as the feeling blooms even further as she inspects me tenderly, as if she cares. By god she is a good actress. I smile at her and she returns it shyly as she tries to help me stand. She's come for me, she's come to help me and now I can finally name that feeling inside of me. Hope.

**74.**

**Katniss Everdeen, Female, District 12.**

After Peeta left on the rooftop I just sit and think. I think about a lot of things, Prim, going into the arena tomorrow, Prim, Haymitch and if he will actually help us, Prim and how Peeta is going to try and win. I don't think he has much of a chance and I'm still torn about whether we should stick together or not. I suppose I have no choice now Haymitch has spun this star-crossed lovers story. It's embarrassing, who will actually believe Peeta and I are in love with each other isn't it obvious. Haymitch and Effie say we're just lucky the cameras didn't see me shove him into the wall after his little announcement. I just hope he will try and win, I don't want him to roll over and get slaughtered at the Cornucopia he's better than that, despite what he says. I'm aware of the target I've placed on my own back by scoring than dammed eleven, I was so mad at them all. The decency they could have shown me but chose not to. They favoured a pot roasted pig over me. But I'm not going to pretend I'm not proud of my score. It will force them to pay attention to me, sponsors and all that. And the careers. My heart isn't in the games; it would be as if I was betraying myself to dedicate my last couple of days alive to brutally murdering tributes. They are just children like me, they've all been children for the past seventy four years. It is disturbingly similar to hunting back home, only then I have Gale with me, he's there to guide me and help me in case something goes wrong. It never does but his comfort is wonderful and it's so easy with Gale. I wonder for a moment if I would have reacted the same way if it had been Gale admitting his love for me on television. What does he think now? He can't believe it can he? No one in twelve who knows me believes the star-crossed lovers from District 12, do they? Does Madge? Does Prim? I am coming home for my sister, no one can stop me from doing that. I resolve myself to the silly nickname Cinna created for me, but I'm glad he did. It gives me a persona to hide behind. The "Girl On Fire" did those things and killed those people, not Katniss Everdeen and certainly not Catnip. I can't afford to worry about being 'changed' in the games, as Peeta put it, I've already changed from the girl I was before.

**75.**

**Beetee Latier, Male Victor, District 3.**

The forcefield is key. Key to everything in this arena, it is a running theme in the Capitol and everything to do with the Hunger Games this year. The forcefield in the training centre that Wiress and I noticed immediately and now the humming from the forcefield surrounding and encasing us in this arena. If the rebels are ever going to get in to save us then the forcefield must be destroyed and we can't set to work doing that unless more people are dead. It's sad but true. I find Gloss a pain, I find Brutus exactly that a brute, I find Enobaria malicious. The only one I don't want to kill unless necessary is Cashmere. I think there is more to that girl than meets the eye. She is 'employed' in the same business as Finnick and past victors a fate I being seen as a techie, unattractive geek was spared from. I asked Haymitch to involve her in the plan but he strictly said no careers. Johanna would kill me for attempting to now. I don't like Johanna much, she's the truly odd one among us I believe. But I will put up with her as the leader, at least untill a couple more are dead. Till I have to take charge, I don't much like being a leader, I think it means being too bossy. But Wiress is in shock now and Johanna is a little unstable too after seeing Blight hit that forcefield. It's a down right shame he's gone. I twirl the coil of wiring in my hand, oh so familiar from my own games all those years ago and smile at how I'm going to turn the very Hunger Games on their heads. Plutarch told me of the Lightning Tree and I could have kissed him for it. But nothing is as relieving as seeing Katniss Everdeen, our mockingjay standing a little way from us on the beach as she begins to approach us. I heard she wanted to be allies with District 3. Out of any of us it was Wiress and I that made an impression on that woman and it touches me, it proves she's more than her branding, the "Girl On Fire."

**75.**

**Enobaria Klien, Female Victor, District 2.**

Why are they sticking together? It doesn't make any sense to Brutus and I but seeing them murder Cashmere and Gloss before our eyes is terrifying. We are the strongest of the strong. The career victors we should be easy to beat and it goes to show we cannot under estimate them any more. They must all be gone and their grand plan must all be ruined I'm afraid. There can only be one victor, whether it's Brutus or I it doesn't matter. But it has to be one of us from District 2. We've overheard their plans they want to destroy the entire arena. I don't fully understand it but it can't happen and I don't see how it's going to help them either they still have to kill each other, or every one of us will die. It's then I realise they don't care if they all die, but I do. And so does Brutus. We don't want to die in some nble self sacrifice to bring hope to the uprisings in the Districts. We like how things are in the Capitol, some things are a little strong and too enforced, but it's better than a war. So we make our move. The "Girl On Fire" is dead. We saw it ourselves. I think we both thought it would be District 2 against 12 again like last year. But Johanna Mason has turned deadly once again and we both silently thank her that she's out of the picture. Brutus abandons me when we see her 'husband' the young boy from 12 and Chaff, and I go after Beetee and manage to stab him, another one down, but I have Finnick Odair chasing me and that is not good. We tried to get him in the career alliance, we promised him the world and he refused us. Why is he trying to avenge Beetee? He laughed at those victors from 3 along with us for years when their tribute's failed. Nuts and Volts. Both gone like the screwy parts they are. But the sky is beginning to fall all around us, fragments falling to earth and it makes Finnick and I both look up, long enough for me to get as far away from him and that trident as possible. It scares me as the hovercrafts begin to descend both of the machines retrieving tributes. I hide as one retrieves Finnick, Beetee and the precious mockingjay. The other retrieves Johanna, the boy from 12 and then it comes for me. I welcome it gladly happy to see the peacekeepers only they shove a pair of gleaming, sinister handcuffs on us all and gag us. It's then I realise I'm on the wrong hovercraft.

**75.**

**Johanna Mason, Female Victor, District 7.**

I can see Peeta Mellark, I think that's his name's reaction to me and I instantly grin inside at the look of shock and it's almost an unnerved horror on Katniss Everdeen's face. The infamous "Girl On Fire" isn't half bloody pure. So Finnick was right with what he told me, I guess she's only had a year of it, but still it only took till the end of my games for Snow to begin chasing me. That stunt with the berries was certainly the wrong move to make my dear girl Snow wants your head, that much was obvious when he read out our fates this year. _The tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors._ Even this young girl must have understood what it meant. She won't come out alive and yet we must try. I refused to play any part in it when they first suggested it, but I really have nothing to lose anymore. Why not? They were my words of confirmation and they knew it was as good as they were going to get. I stand poised as the lift rises to the seventh floor and make a display of pushing out my breasts while also discreetly sucking in my stomach. Peeta's eyes are still on my naked form and my smirk widens as I step out of the lift. She doesn't speak a word to me the whole time I stand there, which tells me how intimidated she feels in that moment; and it's nice to know that while I loathe the spotlight the Capitol had shed on me before she came along, I still have some power. I can still draw the attention to me when I really want it.

* * *

_I couldn't very well give you all the 75th insights in one go there must be a finale and oh what a finale it will be I have something special in mind haha!_

_We are nearly at an end however which is making me sad enough! Hope you enjoyed the update, hope to God I captured Peeta and Katniss well!_

_Keep on reading and reviewing for the finale update! _

_xoxo_


	14. 75 & 76

_I cannot believe we are at the end of The Insights of Victors! Ahhhh this is insane I can't quite believe it._

_This is the very last chapter (sob) thank you so so so much to all my wonderful reviewers out there! I hope you keep on reading this story however I had so much writing it, this became a balm to me at times._

_Here we have the final excerpts from Finnick, Peeta, Katniss and one final person. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**75.**

**Finnick Odair, Male Victor, District 4.**

It's as if my eardrums themselves are bleeding into my brain, coating it in a layer of frightened confusion and sheer fear that turns my blood cold and while it's stifling in the tropic air I'm shivering. No one comes near me, they think if they do I'll snap at them for some reason and I look over at Katniss and I can't help but admire her strength. We'd both been in there for an hour and the screams...oh god the screams. They tore into your skin and ripped at you, they nestled themselves deep into your ears and your brain and your mouth so you can physically taste them as they all scream for my help. But I can't help them, I don't think I've ever been able to help them which means my long line of 'lover's' has all been for nothing. I haven't been able to protect them at all because those demonic birds, the jabberjays, they mimic what they hear. Even though Beetee and Katniss try and tell me they are just vocal distortions I know the truth. They got them, he got them and he's making them suffer for all I've done wrong. If only I knew what it was I'd done so wrong when I have done absolutely everything he's asked of me and more. I've gone above and beyond the call of duty and it's still not enough. I think the reapings in District 4 were rigged, the Capitol's playboy and his deranged friend. They didn't expect Mag's beautifully kind heart to get in the way of their plan. Annie would have already been dead if it had been her in here along with me. She might even have killed herself before it started. I'm scared they are already dead though, Mags is dead. There are only a handful of people I couldn't bear to lose in the world, one of those five is already gone. They got Johanna's family, maybe they are dead. It would be the death of me for sure. I think I'd stab myself with my own trident if they were. I want them all to bother with me though instead of shying away from me, I don't want them to just sit by themselves, or in the star-crossed lover's case together, while I absentmindedly do whatever I can to calm down. I spear some fish. It reminds me of home and I stop at once. I don't want to think of Annie, Charm, Mags or any of the tributes I have mentored and watched die. I heard all of them and my mother and my father's screams and even though I don't remember their voices I knew it was them screaming. Each one as prominent as the last one. Even in my sleep that night I see all of their faces, reaching out a hand for me to join them in the list of the fallen, they are all ghostly white and so am I. Then they open their gaping mouths and scream again. I am gripping the sand beneath my fingers as I try to jolt myself awake and as I do I reel away from my visions and the salty waters before me. Having the arena best suited towards District 4 is perhaps the cruellest thing the Capitol has ever done to me.

**75.**

**Peeta Mellark, Male Victor, District 12.**

I want to thank him both so much when he swims over to me and coaxes me till I calm down. I'm not looking at him or Mags though, my eyes are firmly planted on her and she's nodding ever so slightly telling me it's alright. I wonder what on earth Finnick did to prove to Katniss he was worth being a part of her alliance, maybe it's his close relationship with Mags who for some unknown reason she wants. But I am so infinitely happy she has decided to have allies because we won't survive without them, not with the career pack that has formed and Finnick is a very good choice. There is also a lot more to him than meets the eyes. Haymitch told me in private when I begged him to help me save her that I would have help in the arena who are also after the same fate and this must be what he means. Haymitch is clever, he wasn't so stupid as to name those who would want to help us, the Capitol might as well as blow them sky high as soon as they arrive. I think District 3 are in on it too, that is rather a lot of help a good mixture of brains and brawn. I don't think I fit either of those categories though. So I grab Finnick a little tighter than I normally would have and he swims almost effortlessly over to me, it's a wonder to feel how the water moves through him instead of with him. It's like he is a ripple himself moulding to fit the waves. He thinks I'm just scared of the water, I'm not. I'm scared of the careers still out there and to me she looks very vulnerable standing there unsure of what to do, every second without me there to protect her is a second in which she could be taken from me. I will not allow that to happen. I must die in the arena and Katniss Everdeen must live. She is more than the eternal mockingjay, she is the life force of the rebellion itself and the model for what every victor, tribute and citizen of Panem should aspire to be, and I love her. Infinitely forever I will love her. I will die for her so she can be the sole victor, the victor of all victors. If that means killing Finnick or any of the others that stand in the way of it then it must be done. I haven't killed at all yet, but I know with a chilled, stony heart that is about to change for good. Snow doesn't understand as he tries to eradicate the invincible from Panem, the ones who are getting above their station, he doesn't understand that the invincible cannot be erased. It is the meaning of the word itself and it shows he doesn't understand. The strong will be wiped out, obliterated and gone forever, but the one invincible one among us will remain forever. Killing Katniss Everdeen does not matter, she will live on. She is already immortal.

**75.**

**Katniss Everdeen, Female Victor, District 12.**

The realisation that he's gone is too much for me to even try to comprehend. My head is lying on my own selfish source of comfort, the strong and steady heartbeat I know I will always find when I rest my head on that spot, and it's blank. It's silent. There is not even one thump to console me and that thought spirals round and round, tears falling from me eyes at once as I begin to shake him desperately, his head lolling like a rag doll. _He's dead, he's dead, he's gone and left me._ And then I'm doing all I can to injure and maim Finnick as he blocks his nostrils. I knew I should never have trusted the flashy, charming snake and then I'm hurled backwards into a tree and as I'm dazed I realise it is Finnick who is the culprit and I notch an arrow as fast as I can, ready to let it sink deep in his heart. But he's kissing Peeta. And it's so bizzare I falter and look to Mags who is watching on with concern but her eyes are also flashing to me, begging me not to kill the man who is practically her son in front of her. It's this combined with the slowly dawning realisation of what Finnick is actually doing for Peeta that makes me stop. I wouldn't kill Finnick in front of Mags, to do so would mean I would lose her for good. She might even kill me for doing it. He seems to be the only thing she really cares about, it's like she is his guardian angel. His mentor and the only person to truly understand him. Then Peeta is coughing when I've already convinced myself that he's gone forever and all thoughts of the enigma that is Finnick Odair is removed from my mind. And as I clasp him to me content to never ever let him leave me again, my emotions turn from the wreck I have been at his near death, to overwhelming relief and then to angry, bitter disappointment at myself. Why couldn't I have been the one to do that? Why did it have to be Finnick Odair of all people that saved him. Why couldn't I have remembered it earlier instead of panicking, I should have been the one to save him and I'm not capable of even doing that. I have to rely on other people and I've never, ever been good at that. The people I have relied on have all been hurt, my mother, Gale, Peeta and poor poor Rue. A brief flash of her crosses my face as Finnick dismisses my emotions on my 'pregnancy' and again I want to sink my arrow into his face. It's such a strong desire my fingers flex as I glare at him and he knows what I want to do. I will never stop owing Finnick Odair and I will have to kill him to save Peeta. For Peeta is the only shred of kindness, of humanity left in the world. We cannot destroy that. He is a good person; he is not tainted by the blood on our hands like the rest of us are. He is above such things in a way I can never be, not since I dropped that swarm of trackerjackers on the careers last year and began my bloody kill list. Peeta must survive and I must die. It is simple to me, a life without him is not a conceivable idea anymore and not for the first time I begin to wonder if Haymitch, my drunk mentor is far far more perceptive and cleverer than I ever gave him credit for. To me Peeta Mellark is what Panem needs. They need a leader, they need someone who can paint a picture for all to see with his silver tongue, someone to inspire them and lead them courageously into battle. They do not need a simple girl with a pin of a bird on her clothes, a braid down her back and hands ready to slice.

**76.**

**Honoria Crane, Female, The Capitol.**

I was trembling, I couldn't stop myself. Clyde told me to stop panicking they were only games after all. We watched them every year, the front row sometimes or occasionally just on TV. My father used to be Head Gamemaker but he was sentimental. He allowed the victors of the 74th Hunger Games to live because of their love. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were so deeply in love with one another they decided that death was better than living without the other. I crave that kind of love, to one day be loved as much as Katniss is. I styled my hair in her signature braid, I was one of the first to do it and then everyone copied my idea. My father did not survive and wash punished for his mistake. I did not understand it, he allowed two people to live for love. Of course I wanted Katniss to win the games, I wanted Peeta to win too. I was over the moon at their survival, I wanted to know everything about the two of them. I bought any magazine with an article about them, watched any programme that highlighted them. I bought a front row seat to the Victory Tour and saw them at the part at President Snow's mansion. He had been ever so nice to me after the death of my father, I don't quite understand why but the attention is lovely. I felt like a celebrity myself wandering around introducing myself to all the victors and they were all so brave and strong and beautiful. I aspired to be just like them one day. Then the 75th Hunger Games came around, the Capitol and I learned of Katniss and Peeta's engagement and wedding which would never happen. I begged President Snow as did the rest of the Capitol to stop the games. I couldn't bear to watch them die, I knew I wouldn't watch a single part of those awful games. I didn't buy my ridiculously priced ticket for the first year ever and I sat at home demanding my mother to not tell me if any of my favourites were dead. Then I changed tack and became addicted once I heard how Katniss and Peeta had allied with Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason, my four favourite victors all on one team. I had to save all of them. I was the one who got them sponsors, their mentors were rubbish. It was I who spent the money and encourage my many wealthy friends to send medicine, food and that life saving spial. I was always a little in love with Finnick Odair.

There never was a victor, my plan had succeeded in a way I never thought it would. The second rebellion had begun with all my favourite tributes going up against the Capitol. I didn't understand what we had done wrong to them, but a large part of me wanted to join them because they were just so brave and awe-inspiring. It seemed like the right thing to do. When the pods opened up on the streets and began killing my friends and people I knew I hid in my apartment all day praying for the nightmares to be over. I wept for hours when I heard of the bombs dropping on the children of the Capitol. I wept for days on end when I heard Finnick Odair had been killed in action, killed fighting for what he believed in.

The Capitol crumbled, I didn't understand. Our President had been killed, the rebellion's leader had been killed. I thought naturally Katniss, the Mockingjay and symbol of the rebellion would become the new leader of Panem but she did not. Someone unimportant took over, someone I didn't know and us, the rich and famous children of the Capitol, were rounded up by the rebels and prepped for something, we didn't know what even as we were stripped of our couture clothing and into the same common outfits. We didn't understand as we rose out of those tubes till we saw the crowds around us. Their faces were all the same and they held no colour at all. None of them stood, just a mass of faces. They didn't cheer however, they were silent, it was ominous and oppressive. I was still trembling as I stood on my platform looking at the arena in front of me. It was the clock from the 75th Games. They hadn't bothered to change it. I stared at the water below me. I was thankful I could swim, we all could in the Capitol. I couldn't see Clyde, my best friend but I could see the others all of whom I knew. Some looked confused, some looked grief stricken, all looked terrified. Something was counting down and I began to panic again, it was all too familiar. What was I doing in the arena of all places? I didn't make sense, we were told only one thing. To win no matter what the odds were. It sounded very familiar to the catchphrase we use every Hunger Games and my blood ran cold. It chilled me from the inside out. A microphone was being tapped and I looked up towards the box the President always stood in, only to see a face I had seen many times, a face I had admired many times as she signed my death warrant. "Let the 77th Hunger Games begin."

I blinked but moved at once, I knew the rules. I didn't understand but I knew the rules. I dove into the water, my plan being to copy everything Katniss Everdeen, who was watching me from that box, had done last time. I prayed to whoever might listen there would be a lovely Finnick waiting for me there to ally up with me but instead I just missed a knife whizzing over my head. I screamed and ducked, my body wet, cold and shivering despite the tropical temperatures all around me. I grabbed a bow on my way and a quiver of arrows and slung them over my back trembling as I did. They were heavy and foreign in my grip, I had a pretend bow at home but it was nothing like this sleek, silver model in my hand. I climbed up onto the Cornucopia itself and tried to put an arrow in the bow like I had seen Katniss do so many times. It took me ages and my friends below me all stood looking up at me in surprise and horror as I finally got the position right and pulled back on the bow. It was so hard. The effort I had to put in just to make the arrow point straight ahead and not fall out was incredible. I turned round to look at Katniss Everdeen herself whose arms were crossed, her eyes resolute and an eyebrow quirked as her eyes fell on her old friend in the Games. I rashly shot one arrow at her which popped out of the bow and fell limply to the floor. All around me there was the sound of laughter, but the Mockingjay herself looked away and in that second I knew she felt immensely guilty. I had at least hoped everyone would have got to meet me beforehand, the heroic chariot rides, the training scores so we could at least try to prove ourselves and try to get some sponsors, not that there would have been any in these particular games. They could have dolled me up and made me as beautiful as they all had been in their interviews, a great sweeping dress and my face on every TV in Panem. I turned my back on my hero and looked below me.

The screams had begun. The same boy, the same tribute who had tried to kill me just before with that knife was going round the small Island picking off his friends with his knife, ending their misery quickly as he was determined to become the first victor from the Capitol. Why were we all in the arena, all Capitol children. It was insane, it was wrong there should at least have been tributes from the other districts. Somewhere to my right the lightning struck the big tree and I bit the inside of my mouth to stop another scream at the sight of it. The power was radiating off of it and I still hoped it was a nasty, nasty dream. But it wasn't. I stood there watching the children I had grown up with, the children of the leaders of the Capitol being slain before my very eyes till there was the top three. The boy, his victim and me. I tried to take aim with the bow, concentrating every single force I had on the murderer and waited, arrow poised as he finished off his victim till there was just the two of us left. As his eye met mine I let my arrow fly and it hit him squarely in the chest. There was no roar of approval however like we used to shriek with every death. Instead there was just more silence. The boy staggered back and I slid down off the Cornucopia as the life began to leave his eyes, but I was too confident. It was the Capitol's undoing and it was to be mine. The boy wasn't quite dead and with a final thrust he thrust the knife into my stomach. The blood rose up in my mouth at once as I dropped my bow and clutched at my stomach, I began to cough up blood as the canon sounded and I too began to sink to the floor. I couldn't stop the flow of blood. People came out to collect me and black spots began to cover my eyes as the trees, the skyline and the rippling forcefield began to shimmer and sway. I had done what I had always wished for. I had competed in the Hunger Games, I was the last one standing. But I was no victor. There was never going to be another victor. The last thing my eyes glimpsed before the darkness overtook me was a figure bent towards me, her tears falling onto my cheek and the Mockingjay pin being removed and gently clipped onto my bloody jacket.

* * *

_So there we have it folks. I decided to try a little switch up as I couldn't let the prospects of an unwritten Hunger Games go without getting my hands into it. I know it appears the 76th Hunger Games where tributes are made up of Capitol children doesn't exist but I would love to learn what might have happened if it did. All I know is it would be another terrible mistake as we see with Honoria Crane. Finally in an odd turn of events Katniss' wish prevails. The final Hunger Games has no victor, I cannot call Honoria one in my mind. _

_If you liked Honoria's story then let me know! Maybe I should extend it into something bigger? She's intrigued me as a character and was begging to close the Hunger Games here; if you didn't like it and want to stick with the thought that the 75th was the last games then don't read or erase Honoria Crane from your mind! _

_Again a massive thank you to all who reviewed. Please keep checking out my other work, this won't be the last of me on FanFiction I promise that!_

_Prying11Pandora7 xoxo _


End file.
